Come Home
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- After the breakup, Lulu seeks comfort in the arms of another man.**

**Chapter 1:**

He has been watching her since she walked into the bar that was in the next town over. He knew that she was going to show up. She went to the bartender ordered her drink and headed to the pool table where she hustled several games of pool. He loved the way her jeans and tight sweater hugged her curves as she bent down to shoot. She kicked everyone's ass that she played. The other pool players thought she was an easy mark. He knew otherwise. The last player threw down a wad of cash on the table and threw his cue against the wall in frustration. She smiled as she counted the money, pocketed it, and took a drink of beer.

He knew her all too well. When the poo hit the fan about her boyfriend's betrayal, lies, and made her look like a fool, she just up and left town. No doubt her brothers were scourging the town looking for her, but after they beat the guy that put her heart in a blender to a bloody pulp or even torturing him. One of her brothers actually had a dungeon in his home.

He turned to the bartender, requested two of what she was drinking plus a bottle of the finest bottle of tequila that the bar had, two shot glasses, a shaker of salt, and a bowl full of limes.

"Careful pal," the bartender warned. "You might lose your shirt playing with her. I had never seen a person win so many games."

"I plan on it," he winked.

He made his way to the pool table where she was racking the balls up for the next game. He felt all the eyes in the bar on his back "Need a new victim?" He set the drinks on a table nearby. "I have been watching you."

"You have?" she asked, picking up the cue, handing him one.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, handing her a beer. "I am a good listener, you know."

"Did come here to talk," she said as to took a gulp of her beer. "You break."

"What are the stakes?" He asked as he lined up his shot. "Looks like you cleaned up well before I came here."

He hit the balls and a striped ball went into a pocket. "You got solids, Lu."

"What do you have in mind, Johnny?" Lulu asked.

"There is a full bottle of tequila on the table over there. Every missed shot at the table we take a shot of tequila," Johnny offered. "We'll see where it goes from there."

Lulu smiled. "Prepare to take a cab home, Johnny. I don't lose."

"Famous last words, Lulu."

Johnny tired to pour the last of the tequila in the shot glass. He missed and poured most of the tequila on the table instead. "Hey barkeep, another bottle please!" He waved the bottle in the air then he took the half empty shot of tequila.

"And some more limes!" Lulu slurred as she lined up her next shot.

Johnny purposefully checked her with his hip, causing her to miss the shot. "Looks like to me that you missed, Lu."

The bartender handed Johnny another bottle of tequila and set a bowl of limes on the table. "Thanks man," Johnny said as he slipped him some money.

Johnny opened the bottle and poured Lulu a shot in her glass. "Your tequila, Lulu." He held up the glass to her.

Lulu licked the back of her hand, poured the shaker of salt on it, and then took the shot glass from Johnny. She downed the shot then sucked on a lemon. "No fair. You made me miss," she whined as she placed her empty shot glass next to the bottle.

"I never said I played fair, sweetheart," he winked. "You are a Spencer, you should know that more than anyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lulu inquired.

"Take the bozos that you beat the pants off of earlier. They thought you were an easy mark. A sweet little thing that probably doesn't know how to play pool, boy you hoodwinked them."

"Hoodwinked?" Lulu echoed.

"Fooled, deceived, duped, bamboozled, and my favorite because it fits you so well, conned," Johnny explained.

"I know what the word means. It's something that Edward would have said, not you," Lulu said.

"Comparing me to your step-grandfather?" Johnny feigned outrage.

Johnny lined up his next shot; she tried to distract him like he did to her. She tried to hip check him, only to stumble into him. He missed the shot so he could catch her before she fell to the floor.

"You missed," she slurred.

"I think we better call this a draw before one us ends up on the floor for all the wrong reasons." Johnny took his cue and hers, placing them on the rack on the wall.

"Call us a cab," he asked the bartender.

"I don't want to go home, right now," Lulu said, tears filling her eyes. "He's there waiting to tell me more lies."

"When we will go somewhere else, okay? Tell the cabby to take us to the nearest motel or hotel."

The bartender smiled. "I will."

The door to the motel room banged open, Johnny and Lulu stumbled into the only room that the motel had left. Their mouths fused together in a hot kiss fueled by alcohol, hurt, and anger.

Johnny lift the hem of her shirt, his hand was on her warm flat belly. He backed her against the nearest wall. "If you want me to stop, now is a good time to tell me," he panted as he kissed her neck.

"Don't stop," she muttered softly.

Johnny didn't need anymore encouragement; he tore the sweater off of her body. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt. He caught her fingers and brought them to his mouth, kissing each tip.

He picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed; they shed their clothing on the way leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Johnny laid her down on the bed.

"Last time to back out, Lulu," he said, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Not a chance in hell." She kissed him back.

Johnny smiled down at her. "I was hoping that you were going to say that."

* * *

The next morning, Lulu turned over in bed. She had a massive headache. Her mouth was dry as a desert. What happened last night? The last thing she remembered was packing her things at Dante's and handing Michael her key as he pleaded his big brother's case.

"_Lulu, just wait, please. Dante will be home in a few minutes. You can talk to him then," Michael said. "Give him a chance to explain. I am sure he has an explanation for everything."_

"_I'm through talking to him. He is just going to spout lies to me anyway. I am not going to listen to a word that he has to say, ever. You tell him that." Lulu pushed past him and went into the elevator and the doors shut behind her_.

She looked around; she was in a motel room that she didn't recognize. She pulled back the sheet she was naked. Lulu wrapped herself in a sheet then got out of bed. She was alone in the room, she noticed that her clothes were neatly folded and stacked on a chair near including her bra and panties that were on top.

"What happened last night?" she asked aloud as she put on her panties and bra.

She was just about to put on the rest of her clothes when the motel room door opened. "Good you are awake. I brought you a bottle of aspirin and some water to chase it down."

"Johnny?" Lulu asked, shocked.

She dropped her sheet in shock.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Johnny reached into the bag to retrieve the bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water.

Lulu picked up the sheet and wrapped it tightly around herself. Johnny laughed. "Relax, Lu it's nothing that I haven't seen before."

Johnny walked across the room, handing her the bottle of water and aspirin. "This should help with the headache. You- well we drank a lot last night."

Lulu dumped four white pills in her hand and swallowed them with a gulp of water. "What do you remember from last night? All I am coming up with is blanks."

Johnny reached into the bag again. "I got coffee and bagels too. I got your favorite cream cheese. I even remember how you took your coffee."

Johnny held out the coffee and bagel to her. She took them from him and took a sip of her coffee.

"This tastes like heaven. You are stalling. You don't remember much either do you?" Lulu asked. "I woke up naked and alone in bed. My clothes were neatly folded on the chair"

Johnny smirked. "I couldn't have you tripping over them now could I? They were a trail from the door to the bed."

"We had sex last night?" Lulu asked.

Johnny laughed. "From the looks of the room when I woke up this morning, we had sex multiple times on multiple furnishings in this room."

Lulu tried to hide behind her coffee cup. "Oh God, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Johnny asked.

"For using you to forget him."

* * *

Dante entered his loft. He was exhausted; he had been searching for Lulu all night and came up empty handed. Her family had completely shut him out. Tracy told him if they heard from Lulu they will not tell him anything. Maxie slammed the door in his face. He narrowly dodged being beaten to a pulp by Ethan and Nikolas. Lucky told him to leave his sister alone. Edward threatened to sic Alice on him when he showed up at the Quatermain's. Tracy threatened to cut off his manhood if he ever looked at Lulu again.

Michael was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Dante."

"Hey," Dante returned. "Lulu didn't call, did she?"

"Actually she came by got her stuff last night and left you this." Michael handed Dante Lulu's key.

Dante stared at the flat metal object in his hand. It was really over. She left him. "Did she say anything at all?"

"I tried to convince her to stay and hear you out. I really tried. She said that you were just going to lie to her again and she wouldn't believe you anyway."

Tears welled up in Dante's eyes. "Why didn't I just tell her the truth? She would be here with me instead of God's knows where."

Michael held up his hands. "Don't look at me. I have no idea where she is. I haven't heard from her either. None of the family has. They were not snowing you, Dante. Nikolas wants to report her missing but there hasn't been enough time that passed."

"If you hear from her, would you tell me?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. She would put me in an awkward position. You two are both my family. I think that is why she hasn't contacted me yet," Michael said. "She doesn't want me to be put in the middle."

"I totally blew it, didn't I?" Dante sighed.

"Yes you did, big brother," Michael confirmed. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Johnny smiled as he drank his coffee. "Feel free to use me to forget him anytime you want, Lulu."

"I just came to the bar to shoot pool and try and forget. I …."

"Didn't mean for this to happen?" Johnny finished. "Is that your way to say that you regret what happened last night?"

"No!" Lulu cried. "I didn't mean that. I am glad that you showed up last night. Those bikers weren't too keen when I beat them at pool."

"So you are glad that we made love last night?" Johnny asked.

Lulu nodded. "I am glad that it happened. Are you?"

Johnny smiled. "Yea, I have been waiting for you to give me a second chance for a long time. I realized that Olivia was just a place holder for you. I was never in love with her. I was in lust with her."

"What are you saying, Johnny?" Lulu asked.

"I am asking you to give me another chance, Lulu. We can make it work this time. Your family likes me better than Dante. Tracy even said so. What do you say?"

Lulu smiled. "I would like that a lot. If you lie to me just once, I am kicking you to the curb."

Johnny crossed the room in two quick strides. He took the breakfast items from her hands, placing them on the dressing. He messed with the sheet until it pooled at her feet. He unsnapped her bra in one swift motion. "Let's celebrate, shall we?"

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dante dialed her phone number for what felt like the hundredth time. For the hundredth time, her phone went straight to voicemail. "Lulu, I hope you are at least listening to these messages before you delete them. Please call me. Please hear me out. Let me explain. I…love you. I know that you don't believe that right now but I do. I love you."

"She hasn't called you back yet what a surprise."

Dante looked up. He saw Lucky get off the elevator. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Any word on Lulu yet?"

Lucky sat down on the easy chair. "Nope. When Lulu is hurt she shuts everyone out. When she is ready she will contact someone."

"But Nikolas has his people on it, right?" Dante asked hopefully. "He has people looking for her?"

Lucky didn't answer. "Lulu is smart. She knows when she is being tailed and how to shake it. She knows that we will have her bank accounts and credit cards flagged. She is a Spencer after all. Dad taught her how to pick a lock and hotwire a car before she started school."

"So have no clue where she is?" Dante cried.

"Relax, no one fitting her description was admitted to a hospital in the tri-state area and no blond Jane Doe her age in the morgues. I checked just to be safe. Relax she is fine."

"What about Nikolas' crazy grandmother? She likes to go after Spencers for fun. Maybe Helena has her and doing God's knows what to her."

Lucky shook his head. "Helena will never go after Lulu. She knows that she is a dead woman if she never laid a finger on her. Lulu is off limits to Helena and she knows it."

"Why is that?" Dante asked. "Going after the only daughter…"

"It is just that way Dante, alright?" Lucky said angrily. "Look you need to get back to work that is why I am here. Mac wants us to get to the station as soon as possible."

* * *

After making love again, Lulu retreated to the bathroom for a glass of water. She found towel and wrapped it around her. When she returned back to the room, Johnny was closing the door of their room. He had several bags in his hands. "Hey there," he smiled.

"Hey," she returned. "What's in the bags?"

Johnny held them up. "These? I got you some clean clothes. I wouldn't want you to go home with the same clothes from last night. People might talk and I think I might have ripped your sweater."

"Thanks. I didn't think about that." Lulu took the bag from him.

"Oh and my people said that your brother's people are looking high and low for you," Johnny added. "They are worried."

"Of course he has people on it. Why can't I just go away for a few days and not have people worry about me?" Lulu grumbled.

"When you disappear for more than a few hours, something generally bad happened to you," Johnny pointed out. "Moreau kidnapped you to get to me remember?"

"And so did Lorenzo Alcazar. But my family never noticed that I was missing. I was missing for twenty-four hours and the only person that noticed I was missing was Dillon. He even went to Lucky to report me missing. Lucky blew him off."

"Who found you then?" Johnny asked.

"Who else? Sonny and Jason did. Dillon went to them when the police wouldn't help. I had to hide out at his place for awhile because Alcazar put a price on my head because he thought that I had some information," Lulu explained. "Once there I called Dillon and lied to him saying I went snowboarding with a friend."

"And he bought it?" Johnny asked.

Lulu dug through the bag. Pulling a pair of black pants, she checked the tag. "You remembered what size I am?"

"I snuck a peak at your pants when I folded them," Johnny admitted. "That is how I figured out your shirt size too."

Lulu gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thanks. I am going to and change. Then we can head back to Port Charles."

Johnny caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Why do you want to go back so fast? You know he is just going to tell you some more lies to get back in your good graces," Johnny warned.

"I have a job. Kate is going to fire me if I don't get back soon. I can have the Metro Court security keep him out of my way."

"I can have some of my people help with that too," Johnny said.

"I have Maxie and three older brothers. I think I am going to be okay. I better get changed."

"Do you have to?" Johnny whined.

Lulu smiled. "Any more of that and I won't be able to walk."

Johnny took the clothes from her, tossing them on the bed. "Race you to the shower?"

Lulu dropped her towel. "Let's go."

* * *

Dante was pouring himself a cup of coffee at the station when Ronnie came in the squad room. "Hey Dante. By the look on your face I can tell that no one has heard from Lulu, yet."

"Not a peep," Dante grumbled. "I hope she is safe."

"She is pissed at you. She is supremely pissed at you. It might be awhile before she comes back," Ronnie said. "You played her for a fool. I am surprised her old man hasn't killed you yet."

"Ronnie you, too?" Dante muttered. "I guess that is a good thing I am Sonny's son after all."

"Doesn't mean that Luke isn't going to torture you somehow," Ronnie reminded him. "Who knows what he learned on his annual jaunts around the world."

"I was already persona non grata in this town. I think I even surpassed that. Now I think I have become the most hated man in Port Charles," Dante said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and concentrate on how you are going to get your woman back," Ronnie said. "I can lock you two in a room or something if you want me to."

"Forget it. Lulu is not going to talk to him," Lucky said. "I know my sister."

"If you know her, where the hell is she?" Dante asked. "Wouldn't she at least contact one member of your family to tell you that she is alright?"

"If she is smart, she is as far away as she can be from you!" Tracy barked as she entered the station. "Edward says he has the plane ready in case that she wants to get away from you."

"You heard from her?" Dante asked hopefully.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't tell you," Tracy snapped.

"Why are you here, Tracy?" Lucky asked. "Not that it's not a total joy to see you but if you are here to file a report about my Dad stealing some of your money. You might want to talk to Dante. I site conflict of interest on that."

"Thanks Lucky," Dante muttered as Lucky threw him under the bus. "What has Luke done this time, Tracy? How many millions did he steal from you?"

Tracy scoffed. "I blocked Luke access from my accounts. I need to sign any transaction over one hundred dollars."

"Why are you here, Tracy?" Luck repeated.

"Can't I visit my stepson at his place of business?" Tracy asked sweetly.

Lucky laughed. "Now I know something is up. Why are you really here?"

"I want to keep an eye on him to see that he doesn't go out on his own to find Lulu. He is just going to fill her head with more lies!" Tracy spat.

"I just want to make sure that she is okay," Dante said. "She is not going to listen to me anyway."

"Good!" Tracy smiled. "You lie as easily as you breathe."

Dante sighed. "I am not my Father."

"You _are exactly _like your father! I just wished that Lulu saw that before you tore her heart to shreds," Tracy said. "You really haven't seen a really pissed off Lulu, have you?"

Dante shook his head. "No I have not. From what people tell me she is a force to be reckoned with."

"Trust me; she is a lot worse than what people are saying. I think she gets that from me."

* * *

After the shower, Lulu changed into her new clothing. Johnny called them a cab so that they could retrieve their cars from the parking lot of the bar. Johnny gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she climbed in her car. He shut the door behind her. She started the engine and rolled down the window.

"I'll call you later," Johnny promised.

"I think I need to turn on my phone then." Lulu reached in her purse pulling out her phone. She waited for it to boot up. "I have fifty-seven missed calls and forty-five missed text messages."

"I'll give you one guess who they are from," Johnny groaned. "Delete them. Don't listen to what he has to say."

"I won't," Lulu promised.

"Good. He doesn't deserve you. See you later."

Lulu drove the some distance back to Port Charles; her cell phone vibrated indicating that someone had sent her a text message. She glanced down on the seat. "Please let me explain," she said aloud as she read it. "Yeah right. You'll be lucky if I speak two words to you for the rest of your life."

* * *

Dante placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He had lost count how many times he had called and texted her. He just wanted to hear her voice to make sure that she was okay.

Tracy had left the station with one more word of warning for Dante. She wanted to sic Alice on him; luckily his partner talked her out of it.

Lucky walked over to Dante's desk. He handed him another cup of coffee to drink. "Here drink this. You look like hell man."

"I was up all night looking for your sister," Dante countered. "She doesn't want to be found, does she?"

Lucky shook his head. "She'll show up when she wants to be found not a minute otherwise."

Dante sighed. "I wish she would just hear me out."

"Don't count on it, partner. Lulu is as stubborn as they come. She got that from our father."

"Great," Dante muttered. "I am in for an uphill battle in order for her to forgive me, aren't I?"

"More like uphill battle on Mt. Everest without climbing gear and oxygen," Lucky corrected. "Lulu is… well Lulu. She is not going to be taking this lying down. I hope that you are prepared for what is ahead of you."

* * *

Even though Lulu was back in town, she wasn't ready to go to her apartment that she shared with Maxie. Instead Lulu went to her brother's old house. It was her grandmother's house before. She grew up in the house. Even since Lucky broke up with Elizabeth, the house stood empty. It was the perfect place to hide out. She parked her car in the garage in case any of the neighbors got curious.

Using her key, she unlocked the front door. She got inside, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She turned on the lights.

The living room furniture was covered in sheets to keep the dust off. She walked over to the sofa, pulling off the sheet. A thin layer of dust rose in the air, causing her to sneeze. She tossed the sheet to the floor and plopped down on the sofa.

She had very good memories in this house with her mother and her grandmother. Dante will never look for her here. It was a perfect place to hide out.

Johnny went back to his penthouse. For the first time in a long time he was happy. It was all because of a certain blond that came back into his life. Something told him that he needed to be at that bar the night before. When she came in the bar thirty minutes later, it was like that stars and the planets aligned. It was like it was meant to be.

He hated himself for the way he treated her at the end of their relationship. He just didn't want her to find out that he was partly responsible for putting Michael in a coma. He thought that pushing her away and hurting her was better than finding out the truth. But he lost her anyway.

Now she was giving him a second chance. He was going to make it up to her even if it took him the rest of his life.

There was one problem. Something correction someone might cause them so trouble. Dante. Johnny knew that Dante was not going to give up on Lulu with a fight.

If it was a fight that Dante wanted, a fight he was going to get. He was not going to let Lulu out of his life again this time.

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Lulu was relived to find some of her clothing and toiletries still her in old bedroom and bathroom. She was thrilled to find a stash of canned food, cases of bottled water, and even some juice that didn't need refrigeration until after opening. She had enough supplies to last her awhile.

She turned on the heat on higher to get the house warmer than it already was. Lulu was ecstatic to find that Lucky had left most of the pots and pans. Lulu opened a can of chicken noodle soup and began to heat it up as she took the sheets off the rest of the furniture.

This was the last place that anyone will go look for her.

* * *

Nikolas rushed into the station. One of his people finally located Lulu. She was at Lesley's old house. He breathed in a sigh of relief when the news came to him. He had to let Lucky know. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dante in the station. "Lucky, can I have a word with you?"

"If it does have to with Lulu…" Dante began.

"I am not telling you a thing, you slime ball," Nikolas quipped. "Lucky, a word?"

"Yeah." Lucky led him to the interrogation room. "Did you hear from her?"

Nikolas shook his head. "No but one of my people was able to spot her. She's at your old house. She just arrived there."

Lucky breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Do your people know where she was last night?"

"They were not able to verify anything. But from what they told me, Lulu is fine. She doesn't look to be harmed in anyway," Nikolas explained.

"We have to tell him you know," Lucky gestured to the door with his head.

"We can just tell him that Lulu is safe. He doesn't deserve to know any more than that."

Lucky nodded. "I can deal with that. I want him to stay as far away from Lulu as possible."

"She can stay with me," Nikolas offered. "Even better the Quartermains, Alice, Edward, and Tracy will take turns kicking his ass."

"He was put looking for her too, last night," Lucky added.

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "I don't care! He hurt our baby sister so badly. He doesn't deserve her. I have a couple of important business acquaintances that expressed interest in her when they had seen my photograph of her and Spencer. I can fix her up with one of them."

"I think that Tracy and Edward have that under control," Lucky said.

Dante watched through the two-way mirror. He was unable to hear what the brothers were talking about but by their body language he could tell that Lulu had been found. He breathed in a sigh of relief. At least he knew she was safe. She wouldn't want to talk or see him again but at least she was safe.

He shuffled some paperwork on his desk as Nikolas and Lucky came out.

"My people found Lulu," Nikolas said. "She is fine. Don't try to contact her at all. She is better off without you. Stay away from her."

As much as Dante wanted to make it up to Lulu, he knew that if he saw Lulu and her brothers will most definitely kick his ass. He heard himself agree to Nikolas' request.

* * *

Lulu poured the warmed chicken soup in a bowl. She found a spoon and headed back to the living room. She just sat down on the sofa when someone knocked on the door. She froze; no one knew that she was here. As far as she knew, Lucky haven't been back in this house since his life imploded.

The knocking increase, "Hey Lulu, I know you are there. Don't leave me standing on the porch, its freezing! I might attract some attention from your nosey neighbors if you don't let me in soon."

It was Johnny.

Lulu set the bowl on the coffee and raced to open the door. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Johnny stood on the other end of the door with a box of pizza and a case of beer. "Are you going to let me in or not? My balls might fall off if you don't let me in soon. That might deter some later activities."

Lulu let Johnny in. "How did you know I was here?" she asked again.

"I know you, remember? If Dudley Doright haven't thought of it means that he didn't know you at all." Johnny set the box of pizza on the coffee table. "Beer?" He opened a bottle for her and for him.

"Thanks." She sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Just to let you know, my people spotted some of your brother's people on the street earlier." Johnny opened the lid, handing her slice of pizza.

"So my brothers know I am here. I wonder why they are not banging down the door to make sure I am okay." She took a bite of pizza.

"They are probably threatening to kick Dante's ass if he ever…" Johnny trailed off. "I didn't come here to talk about Dante."

Lulu smiled. "Me either. What do you want to talk about, Johnny?"

Johnny pulled her into a kiss. "Is your room in the same place?"

When Lulu nodded, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs. "Cold pizza is much better anyway."

After making love in her old bedroom, they retreated to the bathroom filled the tub with bubbles and enjoyed each other's company. "Don't tell anyone this," Johnny kidded as he ran a washcloth over Lulu's arm. "It might destroy my macho image. A mob boss in a bubble bath."

"Your secret is safe with me." Lulu kissed his chest.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Lulu stayed in her grandmother's old home. Johnny showed up almost everyday to spend sometime with her. She kept on getting text messages and voicemails from Dante each message sounding more desperate than the last one. In each message, he wanted her to contact him.

Today Lulu was returning to work. She took the stairs to Crimson's floor to avoid the scene in the lobby that was going to happen if she ran into her cousin. As soon as she stepped foot on the floor she was greeted with a floral fragrance. The entire office was filled with various bouquets of flowers.

She heard Maxie but she wasn't able to see her. "Look! There is no room for this latest round of 'forgive me' flowers! Can you see that every single surface is covered? What are you doing? That is the water cooler! You can't just leave it there!"

The ding of the elevator told her that the flower delivery guy did and left their floor.

"About time you showed up," Maxie said, noticing that Lulu was on her way to her desk.

"Why does our office look like a funeral parlor?" Lulu asked.

"They are from Dante," Maxie explained. "Our apartment is even worse. I am thinking about donating to some sick patients at General Hospital."

"I will call Nikolas and see if he can have some one come and pick the flowers up. I am sure that it will brighten the day of some sick people."

"You are not even going to look at the cards?" Maxie asked.

"I really don't give a flying flip on what he has to say. I deleted all his voicemails and texts. I didn't even listen or read them. I don't want to talk to him or see him."

"Good!" Maxie exclaimed. "You are too good for him anyway. Let's get back to work."

Lulu picked up the phone. "I will as soon as all these flowers are gone."

* * *

Dante went to General Hospital to get a statement from an assault victim when he overheard a couple of nurses talking what they were saying caught his attention.

"Can you believe it? Someone donated enough flowers that almost every single patient has a bouquet!"

"Someone really needed some forgiveness," the other nurse laughed. "I am glad that the person donated the flowers to brighten the day of people that are in need of it."

"You're right; someone wants to get out of the doghouse. By the looks of it, she's not having it. I wonder what the guy did."

Dante was stunned. Lulu gave the flowers away. He couldn't blame her for doing it. Donating the flowers to sick people was better than throwing them away.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the nurses' station. "Hi I'm Detective Dante Falconari, I am here to see…"

"Curtain three," the nurse stated.

Dante noticed the large bouquet of flowers on the hub. "Nice flowers ladies."

"They aren't ours. Someone donated an entire florist to the sick patients," one of the nurses said.

"Someone wants to dig themselves out," the second nurse commented.

"You have no idea how much," Dante muttered.

* * *

After work, Lulu was starving. She headed over to Kelly's to her relief, Mike was not there. She took a seat at the counter. She picked up a menu from between the bottles of mustard and catsup. The girl behind the counter

"I knew you were going to show up here sooner or later," a voice that she was all too familiar with said behind her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She didn't look up from the menu.

"Please hear me out," Dante pleaded as he sat down next to her. "Did you get any of my messages?"

"I got them all. I deleted them all. Like I just said, I have nothing to say to you." Lulu continued to look at the menu.

"I noticed that you donated the flowers to the hospital."

"I thought that they might brighten someone else's day. I was tempted to throw all of them out."

"Lu, look at me, please," Dante begged. "I am sorry. Please give me a second change. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"The last time I gave someone a second chance, it almost got me killed," Lulu said.

"What? You never told me that," Dante said.

"There is a lot that you don't know about me. There is a lot that you will never know about me." Lulu closed her menu.

The girl behind the counter came over to her to take Lulu's order. Dante just stewed. Lulu wasn't giving him the time of day. He knew trying to reason with her was going to be hard; he never thought that it was going to be this difficult.

"I am sorry that I lied to you, Lulu."

"Just leave me alone alright? You know I am fine now you can go back to Brenda."

Dante sighed. "Lu, please, I don't want to be with Brenda. I want to be with you. I want to…"

"Start over?" Lulu finished. "Too bad, Dante I am not willing to put my heart on the line for you again. In case you have forgotten I stood by you and this is how you repay me? Just leave me alone, okay?"

Dante sighed. "Alright, I will go for now. I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Lulu countered, coolly. "It's going to be a cold day in hell when or if I finally hear you out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Dante came into the station the next morning. Lucy was already there. "You still look like shit," Lucky commented as Dante sat down at his desk.

"I ran into Lulu at Kelly's last night. She wouldn't give me the time of day," Dante grumbled.

"Do you blame her?" Lucky said. "Nikolas told me that she donated all the flowers you sent her to the sick patients."

"I guess that is better than throwing the flowers away," Dante admitted.

"Give her some time. I am not saying that she is going to come around and forgive you. You lost her trust, if Lulu stops trusting somebody; it is going to take her a long time for her to begin to trust you again."

"Do you think she will?" Dante asked.

Lucky shook is head. "I doubt it man, sorry."

* * *

Lulu again took the stairs to Crimson's offices. Each day there were messages from Carly on her desk. Each day, Lulu threw all the messages away without bothering to read them. She had no desire to speak or see Carly for the rest of her life or hear what she had to say.

At least Dante for the time being stopped sending her flowers, which was a good sign she hoped.

The elevator dinged. She glanced over her shoulder to see Michael coming off the elevator.

"Why are you here?" Lulu asked coolly.

"Can't I visit my favorite cousin?" Michael returned with a smile.

"It's fine unless you are doing this for someone else… like your older brother." Lulu returned to her computer.

Michael sighed. "He's really sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it, okay? I thought that I made myself clear last night to him."

"Lu, just talk to him, all he is asking is five minutes."

Lulu shook her head. "No, I am done. He should have thought about that. He should have told me the truth then we wouldn't be where we are now. You can go back and tell him that."

"Lu-"

"And another thing, tell your mother to stop bugging me, too. I want nothing to do with her either. Just pass on a message to her… tell her that I hope that ends justified the means. I have to get back to work."

Michael nodded. He knew that his cousin was stubborn. He just didn't realize that she was this stubborn. "Just hear him out, will you?"

Lulu shook her head again. "Sorry, not this time."

Lulu continued to work for the rest of the day without any interruptions of flower deliveries from Dante. All the time the phone rang and she either heard Marty's voice or Carly she just hung up. By the fourth call, they seemed to get the message that she didn't want to talk to Carly.

She was about to leave for the night when her phone rang again. "Look Carly, I have no desire to see or speak to you again. I really don't understand why you can't get that through your skull."

"Lu, I am…"

Lulu hung up the phone before Carly had a chance to finish her sentence. She packed up her stuff just as the elevator dinged. She looked over her shoulder. She smiled.

"You looked relived," Johnny noted. "Who did you think it was?"

Lulu shrugged. "Carly left me a million messages. I just hung up on her just before you got here. Michael was here earlier."

"Dante is making his little brother do his dirty work?" Johnny laughed. "How nice is that? What is he going to do next? Have Morgan come here with a box of chocolates and a puppy?"

"I hope not. The puppy is a nice touch though." Lulu put on her coat. "I am ready to go."

"That is what I was hoping for. Where to? Your apartment or Lucky's old place?"

"Lucky's old place. I am not ready to go to my apartment yet. He's probably going to be waiting outside in his car for me."

"You might want to get a restraining order if he is doing that," Johnny advised her.

They walked to the elevator. Lulu stopped. "Let's take the stairs. Carly is in the lobby waiting to pounce. I don't want to see her."

"We are like on the tenth floor," Johnny whined.

"Baby," Lulu taunted. "Come on going down the stairs are easier than walking up the stairs in three inch heels."

"I guess I need a cardio workout today." Johnny held out his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Dante sat on a stool at Jake's. He was nursing a beer. Michael's visit to Lulu's work was a bust. She was not talking to him at all. She asked Michael to tell him to stop bugging her.

Bugging her.

That is what she saw it.

She didn't see it as his attempt to win her back. To begin to rebuild her trust in him.

"Might want to slow down there, brother," Coleman advised him. "Drinking your problems away isn't the answer."

Dante slammed his beer and ordered another one. "But alcohol makes it better. I lost the thing that was most important to me. She is not even giving me the chance to talk to her."

"Do you blame her?" Coleman said.

"Not really," Dante said truthfully. "She donated my flowers to sick patients at GH."

"Better that than cutting up the flowers and sending them back to you." Coleman smiled. "She is stubborn but she will come around."

"I hope so. My life isn't complete without her."

"You should have thought of that before you used your nightstick on someone else."

Maxie and Matt came into Jake's and sat at the bar.

"I didn't put my nightstick anywhere," Dante protested.

"You just lied to her," Maxie corrected. "Do you know that she hasn't been home since she found out the truth of you and Brenda?"

"What?" Dante asked. "She hasn't? Where as she been staying?"

"Well she is not staying at the Metro Court. She has many, many brothers. She is maybe staying with one of them. She maybe is staying at the Quartermains. Isn't that enough of a hint for you? She doesn't want to see you," Maxie stated.

"That is what everyone is telling me," Dante said as Coleman set another beer in front of him.

"Then you should listen to them. The only reason why you are not in the bottom of Port Charles River is because you are Sonny's son," Maxie retorted. "One of her brothers is a Cassadine, you know."

"So I've heard. Look Maxie can you at least pass along a message to Lulu?" Dante pleaded.

"I don't think so," Maxie said. "If Lulu doesn't want to talk to you, you need to respect that. When she is ready she is going to talk to you. It may take awhile."

"I'm willing to wait," Dante said.

Coleman, Maxie, and Matt laughed.

"Good luck with that, brother. If I know Lesley Lu it's going to be a long time before she forgives you," Coleman said. "The devil might be making a snowman before she gives you a second chance."

* * *

Lulu came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. While she was at work, Johnny went shopping and stocked the fridge and pantry with all her favorite foods and drinks.

"Remind me why are we watching this movie?" Johnny asked. "This is a total chick flick."

"_The Notebook_ is a great movie!" Lulu protested, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You so owe me for making me watch this!" Johnny grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I plan on making it up to you later," Lulu said sultrily.

"Oh you bet on it, Spencer." Johnny smiled.

* * *

The next few days Lulu dodged all of Carly's attempts to talk to her. When Carly decided to go to Crimson to talk to her, Kate reamed Carly out for distracting her employee from her important work. Kate even allowed Lulu to work remotely from home so Carly wouldn't distract her from her work.

Lulu gladly accepted. She had her office line rerouted to her cell phone. She would miss working with Maxie but she was able to speak on the phone or on the Internet with her most of the day. She was able to complete her work a little before five.

She was on the sofa, enjoying a glass of wine when there was a knock on her door. She set the glass on the coffee table. "Who is there?" she called.

"Lu, it's me," Lucky's voice called. "Open up. I need to talk to you."

"If you want to talk about Dante then forget it," Lulu declared through the closed door.

"Just open the door, it's freezing out here!" Lucky complained.

Lulu opened the door. "How did you even know that I was here?"

"And hello to you too, sis." Lucky gave her a peck on Lulu's cheek as he came inside.

"You didn't answer my question." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Lucky guess and it helped that Nikolas had some people staking this place out in case that you showed up here."

"How long have you been watching the house?" Lulu asked.

"Once Nikolas knew where you were, he pulled back the guards. We are just wondering where you spent the night before you came here."

"I had too much to drink. I called a cab and stayed at a sleazy motel. I thought that was going to be safer."

"You could have called me. I would have picked you up and taken you home no questions asked." Lucky pointed out as he sat on the sofa.

"I know. I just wanted to be alone."

"How is it coming? I doubt that Kate is feeling the same way."

"I am working from home. I just got my work finished." Lulu plopped down next to Lucky.

"I am glad that you are okay. I am really sorry on how all of that stuff went down. I really am."

"Me too. But I am ready to move on. Closed one chapter in my life and start a new one."

"Sounds to me that you are ready to write Dante off forever," Lucky pointed out. "Don't be so quick-"

"You are not seriously sitting there telling me to give Dante another chance!" Lulu exclaimed. "If you are, there is the door!"

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?"

"It's Grandma's house!" Lulu corrected.

Lucky laughed. "You just sounded like Monica for a moment there."

"Thanks for coming, Lucky. You can tell the rest of the family that I am okay. I am just not ready for them to say 'I told you so' just yet."

"They won't say that. They love you Lulu," Lucky said. "Alice threatened to beat Dante up if you want her to."

"Good ol' Alice. That is nice to know. But seriously Lucky, I am fine. There is no need to worry about me."

"You are my little sister. It's my job to worry about you." Lucky kissed her on the cheek. "I am going to go now. Take care of yourself sis."

For the next few weeks Lulu was too busy with working from home and Johnny dropping by to visit to realize that she was being to get rundown and tired all the time. She grabbed a hold of a calendar. She counted the days on it. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lulu clutched the drug store bag to her chest as she walked. She can't believe she miss the symptoms. She was a nervous wreck as she took a shortcut on the docks to get back to Lucky's old house that she didn't see the other person on the dock until she ran into them. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

The bag dropped to the ground.

A hand encircled her waist to steady her. "Lu, you okay? Where's the fire?"

"Johnny, sorry I didn't see you," she stammered.

"And didn't hear me either, I was calling out your name for a few blocks. What is wrong?"

"I'm just a little distracted, that is all."

Johnny bent to retrieve her bag before she had a chance to protest. Part of the box was sticking out of the bag. Johnny looked down. "Is this is what had you so distracted?"

Lulu tried to snatch the bag from him. "Kind of, I don't know for sure."

"Were you going to tell me?" Johnny asked. "I know we were less than careful that night after we drank all that tequila. The other times we were careful. You really should have told me. It's kind of a big thing a baby."

"I don't know for sure. That is why I bought the test," Lulu explained.

"Were you going to tell me?" Johnny asked again.

"Yes once I found out the answer," Lulu said, truthfully.

"Okay, let's go back to my place so you can take the test. It's nice and private there. You can even stay the night if you want," Johnny offered.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "I want to know as soon as possible."

* * *

"What color is the stick going to turn?" Johnny asked as they both stared at the plastic stick on the counter of his massive bathroom.

They came into his penthouse. Lulu went into the bathroom to take the test, now they were just waiting for the results.

"It's the one that doesn't turn color. It's going to be a plus sign if I am pregnant and minus sign if I am not." Lulu read the instructions, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Why couldn't you get the one that changed color? Or even changed into a smiley face? It would be easier to read than this one."

"I was in a hurry, sorry. I just grabbed one of the tests off the shelf, paid of it, and then I was out of the door. I didn't expect to have an audience when I got the results." Lulu replied. "You could go to the store and buy another one."

"How long has it been? Why does it have to take ten whole minutes to get an answer? Don't they know that is a hell of a long time to wait for something that can change your life together?" Johnny ranted.

Lulu looked at her watch. "We have a few more minutes, you need to chill out."

"Chill out? I am about to find out whether or not I am going to be a father. How can you be so calm about it?"

"You want to be the father?" Lulu asked.

"Of course I want to be the father…" Johnny trailed off. "You have to tell Dante that there is a possibility of him being the father, don't you? It's the right thing to do."

"I haven't decided to do about Dante yet. I want him out of my life, but yes, there is a possibility that Dante is the father."

"You have nine months to decide that," Johnny said looking down. "There is a plus sign on this stick."

"What?" Lulu jumped up.

Johnny held it up. "It says that."

Lulu snatched the plastic stick from him. She looked at it herself. "I need to confirm that with the doctor."

"Aren't those tests like ninety percent accurate?" Johnny pointed out.

"They are but I need to confirm with the doctor so I can get some vitamins or something. Then need to set up some appointment for the foreseeable future."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way," Johnny promised. "I can even have the DNA test results messed with if you want Dante not to be the father. If Dante finds out that you are pregnant he is going to do anything and everything to get back in your life. This baby is the ticket to do so."

Lulu pulled out her cell phone. She called her doctor to see if there were any openings for that afternoon. She was

* * *

Lucky came to work, Dante was already there. Since his breakup with Lulu, Dante has been working long hours in his attempt not to think about her.

"I saw Lulu last night," Lucky said. "She is fine. She is just not ready to talk to you yet. She is even working from home to prevent any run-ins with Carly."

"I figured that when I tried to visit her at work. I got as far as the floor outside of the elevator when a pair of stilettos with the matching handbag came flying though the air hit me in the head."

Lucky laughed. "That must have been a sight to see!"

"You think it's funny? The heel could have poked my eye out!" Dante complained.

"Maxie is really over protective of Lulu. So is most of the town. The only reason why you are not in a gutter somewhere beaten to a bloody pulp is because you are Sonny's kid."

"So I've been told." Dante grumbled.

Ronnie came into the squad room. "Dante, good to see you man, you still look like shit man."

Dante laughed. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Still no word from your girl?"

"She is not my girl anymore," Dante corrected. "She still doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Sorry to hear it. You need to suck it up because we have a job to do, guys," Ronnie said.

"What do you have for us?" Lucky asked.

"There was a robbery at an electronic store not too long ago," Ronnie explained. "Nothing too valuable was stolen, not even the big screen plasmas, which made me, wonder. The store is in neutral area of town. It's not Sonny's MO to do a shakedown for protection. I am not putting it past something that Johnny would do. He just took over his father's organization; he needs to make a name for himself. Why not intimidate someone to purchase protection from him?" Ronnie asked.

Dante nodded in agreement. "I get what you are thinking. We'll bring in Johnny for questioning."

"What is the use in that?" Lucky said. "He probably has about twenty people that could confirm that he was somewhere else when the electronic store was being strong armed."

"Just bring him in anyway."

* * *

Lulu and Johnny arrived at General Hospital. Elizabeth was behind the nurse's station. "Lulu? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "What is he doing here?"

"Lulu didn't feel so well when I saw her leaving Kelly's. I thought that she might need to get checked out or something," Johnny covered.

"You didn't have their Mystery Meat Special did you? You know better than to eat that." Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on Lulu's forehead. "You don't seem a little warm at all. I am going to have a doctor look at you just to make sure you are okay."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"I am going to have you fill out some paperwork. You should have a seat over there in the lounge. I am going to get Steve to examine you."

Elizabeth went back to the nurse's station to retrieve a clipboard with the paperwork she needed. She came back to where Lulu was and handed it to her. "Steve will be here in a few minutes."

Lulu went over to the lounge and sat down. Johnny followed her. He sat down in the chair opposite of Lulu so he wouldn't raise an eyebrow.

"You okay, Lulu?" he asked softly. "I mean first Elizabeth now Steve is going to examine you?"

"It's fine. Doctor/Patient confidently comes in handy sometimes." Lulu smiled as she filled out the paperwork.

"Johnny has been spotted at General Hospital," Ronnie announced.

Dante smiled. "Going to pick him up, Ronnie?"

"There is something more. He isn't alone. He's with Lulu."

"What the hell is she doing with him?" Dante demanded.

"I don't know. Our people didn't say," Ronnie said. "Let's get a move on."

Lulu was just finishing up the paperwork when Ronnie, Lucky, and Dante came off the elevator. "Johnny, come with us. You have to answer some questions," Dante smirked.

"You too, Lulu," Ronnie roughly helped Lulu to her feet. "You can come back later to finish up whatever you are doing here."

Elizabeth came back. "Steve is a little backed up. He'll be with you when he can, Lulu."

"Doesn't matter now," Lulu grumbled. "Can we reschedule for another time?"

"No problem. I call you later with some times tomorrow," Elizabeth said.

Lucky walked up to his ex-wife. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you at the station. I need to talk Elizabeth about the kids. I want to do something with the this weekend."

"See you at the station," Dante said as all of them got in the elevator.

Lucky watched as the elevators close. "What was Lulu really doing here?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have no idea. Johnny brought her in. He said that Lulu didn't look too well after she left Kelly's and brought her here as a precaution."

Lucky's eyebrow shot up. "That was considerate of him. He stayed with her obviously."

"He was concerned about her."

"I bet. He's just trying to worm his way back into her life now that she is single," Lucky said.

* * *

Johnny was brought into the station. He was seated next to Dante at his desk while Ronnie was questioning Lulu in the interrogation room.

"Why was Lulu with you?" Dante asked.

"Are you asking as Detective Falconari or as a jealous ex-boyfriend?" Johnny smirked.

"Does it matter?" Dante snapped. "I want to know why you were with Lulu."

"Ooooh, I hit a nerve!" Johnny mocked. "I am not saying anything with an attorney present."

"Figured that much," Dante grumbled. "I just hope that you weren't using Lulu as an alibi."

Lulu sat uncomfortably on the chair in the interrogation room. Ronnie was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Why were you with Johnny?" Ronnie asked.

"Are you asking me as a member of the PCPD or as the best friend?" Lulu countered.

"Just answer the question, Miss Spencer," Ronnie said. "You really should tell me what you are Johnny were doing…"

Lulu unzipped her coat and shrugged it off. She was startled to see a massive bruise on her arm. She twisted her arm around to see that the bruise went up to the cuff of her ¾ length sleeve.

"Did he hurt you?" Ronnie asked.

Lulu was still in shock looking at her bruise, she didn't realize that Ronnie crouched down on the other side of her. He pulled up her sleeve noticing that there was another massive bruise on her other arm.

"What the hell did Johnny do to you?" Ronnie growled.

"These weren't here this morning," Lulu said to herself. "I wonder how I-"

She stopped when Ronnie bolted out of the interrogation room. Ronnie dashed into the squad room. He grabbed Johnny by the lapels and shoved him roughly up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Johnny shouted. "My attorney is going to have a field day with this!"

"Detective Demestico, what the hell are you doing?" Alexis Davis asked.

She and Diane both came into the station.

"I hope that you weren't questioning my client Miss Spencer without me present?" Alexis asked.

"I was until I noticed that Lulu's arms were covered in bruises. What the hell did you do to her man?" Ronnie demanded.

"Bruises?" Johnny said.

"She claims that they were there this morning. My guess is that you tried to get with her since she is single now. She rebuffed your advances and you didn't like it," Ronnie speculated. "So you beat the crap out of her. Then you realized what you did and took her to the hospital."

"That is ridiculous! I would never lay a hand on her!" Johnny said.

"Wait," Alexis interrupted. "You said that Lulu claimed that her bruises weren't there a few hours ago?"

Ronnie released Johnny. "That is what she claims."

"Did she have a bloody nose as well?" Alexis asked.

Before Ronnie got a chance to answer, Lulu appeared at the entrance of the interrogation room. Her fingers pinched her nose and her head was tilted back. "Anyone has a tissue?" she asked in a muffled voice.

Ronnie handed her a fistful of tissues. "Here."

Lulu replaced her fingers with the tissues and still had her head tilted back.

"Does she have a fever too?" Alexis asked.

Dante noticed that Alexis had grown a ghostly pale. Diane went over to Lulu and placed a hand on Lulu's forehead.

"She's burning up," Diane confirmed.

"Okay that is enough, let's go Lulu. I am taking you back to the hospital," Alexis announced.

"We are not finished here," Ronnie said.

"Yes we are," Alexis said. "I am going to get my client some medical attention."

Ronnie scoffed. "What the heck for? For just bruises, a bloody nose, and a fever, that is nothing! We need to have a tech document the bruises to bring Johnny there up on some assault charges."

"If you refuse to let my client to seek prompt medical attention I am going to bring up you, the police department, and the city on charges," Alexis spat.

Diane took Lulu's other arm and led her out of the station. "We will be at the hospital if you want to talk to us there."

"What the hell was that?" Dante asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," Johnny stated.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucky asked as he came in the back way. "Where is my sister and why does Johnny look like The Under Taker beat him up?" Lucky took off his coat and placed it on the nearest chair.

"Alexis and Diane whisked your sister to GH because she had some unexplained bruises," Ronnie mocked.

"Bruises?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, Lulu claimed that she didn't have them this morning. She is no doubt is covering for Johnny roughing her up."

"Johnny wouldn't hurt my sister," Lucky said quietly. "Did she get a bloody nose?"

"How did you know that?" Dante asked.

Lucky reached for his coat and shrugged it on. "Fever? Did she have a fever?"

"Diane said that she was burning up. Alexis freaked out and took her to GH," Ronnie said. "I don't know why. That seems pretty minor to me."

"The last time Lulu had those symptoms she was in the hospital for three months and almost died," Lucky said as he dashed out of the station.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Did some research on this online. There wasn't that much information on it. On what there was it didn't look good for someone that is pregnant and has a severe case of Aplastic Anemia- what Lulu is going to have. Or there was no information at all on what I exactly was looking for. I remind you this is a work of fiction and I am not a doctor I had to do some creative license with it. I hope you can see past that and read and enjoy the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Johnny sat alone in the interrogation room waiting for his lawyer. He replayed the scene that unfolded in front of him almost an hour ago. He didn't notice any bruises on Lulu when they were at his place. What the hell could be wrong with her?

Whatever it was it couldn't be good by Alexis' reaction. Then Lucky freaked out as well but provided them with a little bit of information.

"_The last time Lulu had those symptoms she was in the hospital for three months and almost died."_

That phrase kept echoing in his head over and over like a broken record.

He craned his neck to look out of the window; he saw that both Dante and Ronnie were in the squad room at their desks apparently debating on which one was going to talk to him.

All he wanted to do was be with Lulu. Holding her hand, waiting to see what was wrong with her and see if that piece of plastic was correct. But he was stuck here at the PCPD on some bogus charges.

The door opened. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time, mate?"

Johnny looked up. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Ethan looked bewildered. "You are my boss. You are sitting in jail and you are wondering why I am here? I came here to tell you that your lawyer is on his way. What did I overhear that my little sister was with you and she was covered in bruises? They are blaming you."

"I didn't hit your sister," Johnny grumbled.

"If I thought you did, you'll be on the floor with a couple of broken ribs and be breathing through a straw," Ethan said. "That is after Lucky and Nikolas got through with you."

"Lucky ran out of here like a bat out of hell," Johnny said. "Why wouldn't they tell you?"

Ethan pulled out his cell phone. "I had it on silent. Damn, there are ten missed voicemails and about twenty missed text messages. " He looked down at his phone's screen.

He listened to the first message. He heard Lucky's frantic voice telling him to meet him at General Hospital as soon as he can. Lulu was rushed there.

"Lucky is really freaked. Whatever it is, it's serious. I better go."

"Alexis was freaked out too," Johnny added. "By the look of her face I could tell it was serious. What Lucky said kind of…"

"What did my brother say?"

"Ronnie scoffed saying that her symptoms were no big deal. Lucky said that the last time Lulu had the same symptoms she was in the hospital for three months and almost died."

* * *

Lulu sat on the end of the hospital bed. She was in her own private room. Thankfully her nose stopped bleeding before they got to the hospital. She changed into one of those god-awful backless hospital gowns. That was when she noticed that more than her arms were covered in bruises. Her legs and torso were cover by bruises as well. By the expression and sounds that Epiphany made when she helped Lulu changed into the hospital gown Lulu's back must be covered in bruises as well. She had to take her word on that because she couldn't look at her back.

Epiphany gave her something to help bring her fever down then Monica was the one that came in to take draw some blood from her. By the way she was dressed: in a mask, gown, and gloves Lulu knew something was seriously wrong with her. Monica didn't say much that she was going to have the lab rush her blood work.

Alexis was notifying the rest of her family. Who were no doubt driving the rest of the hospital staff batty. Lulu could have sworn that she heard Tracy's voice booming through the closed door, demanding to let her see her stepdaughter since Luke was again MIA.

From what she heard the rest of the Quartermains were outside waiting too. She heard Edward demanding that they be able to see Lulu because she was family.

All she could think about was Johnny. How dare Ronnie think that Johnny was the one that had hurt her? She had been just as shocked to see the bruises as he was. She had no idea how she got those contusions. It was a big mystery to her as well.

Lucky was on his phone, leaving Ethan another message, when his little brother came off the elevator.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ethan demanded. "What is wrong with our little sister?"

"There is no word from the doctor yet," Lucky said.

Ethan noticed that most if not all of Lulu's family had gathered in the waiting room of General Hospital. "Johnny mentioned what you said at the police station. Do you really think it's that bad?"

The elevator doors opened again, Nikolas rushed out. "What the heck is going on? Alexis called me. I tried to get an update on my way over here, they know nothing yet."

"She had some unexplained bruising, a bloody nose, and raging fever," Lucky explained quietly. "Alexis brought her right over."

"Oh God, not again," Nikolas said quietly.

"Again? Are you two gents going to let me in on this conversation or am I supposed to guess on what you two are talking about?" Ethan demanded.

"Even wonder why in the world that someone of Nikolas' means will settle in a town like Port Charles?" Lucky asked.

"What is this twenty bloody questions?" Ethan asked. "Well now that you mentioned it, I did wonder why Russian royalty will live in his two-bit town."

"Lulu brought me here," Nikolas said.

"Why is that?" Ethan said. "Where the hell is Luke? Why isn't he here? One of you better do some explaining."

* * *

Monica slipped into Lulu's room. She wore the same protective gear she did when she drew Lulu's blood earlier. "Your blood work came back Lulu. It's serious."

"You haven't told my family yet, have you?" Lulu asked.

"I came here first," Monica said. "Lulu it is also standard procedure to run a pregnancy test every time a woman is brought in…"

"That is why I came here this afternoon. I took one of those drug store tests. It was positive. I just wanted to confirm the results," Lulu stammered.

"I got those results. The drug store test was correct. You are indeed pregnant," Monica stated. "But there is a lot more that showed up in your blood work."

"Like what? Does it say why I look like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson?" Lulu asked.

"How much do you know about your illness when you were little?" Monica asked, sitting on a stool in front of Lulu.

"Not much. My family didn't like talking about it at all. All I know is that Nikolas was a match to me. He came in at the eleventh hour. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive today."

Monica took a deep breath. "It's very likely that you are rejecting the transplant after all this time and have the same thing you had when you are little. I need to run more tests to confirm it but it looks like that you have relapsed and have Aplastic Anemia again."

"Where do we go from here?" Lulu asked.

"We need to confirm that diagnosis with a bone marrow biopsy and aspiration. I will be doing the test," Monica said. "I scheduled the OR first thing in the morning."

"It won't harm the baby, will it?" Lulu asked.

Monica patted Lulu's hand. "Lulu, I am going to be completely honest with you. If you do have Aplastic Anemia again, they course of treatments could be detrimental to the baby. We can ask your brother Nikolas to donate again. But to kill off the bad cells you have to go through a round or two of chemo."

Lulu looked down. "Are you telling me that it's in my best interest to terminate the pregnancy and seek treatment?"

"I do," Monica said softly. "It's your best option."

Lulu shook her head. "I already terminated one pregnancy. I am not about to terminate another one. Talk to me about my other options."

* * *

What do you think? Comment away!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- If you want to relive or see for the first time when Lulu got sick when she was little. Go to YT and type in: "Return of the Cassadines" someone was kind enough to upload the entire storyline! **

**I also have a poll up, go vote on who do you want the daddy to be!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

"When Lulu was little, she got very sick," Lucky began.

"How old was she?" Ethan asked.

"She was not even two years old. She had the same symptoms that she has now. I was out on a date with a girl. When I got home, my Uncle Tony was waiting on the stoop. He says that he didn't know the details but Mom and Aunt Bobbie rushed Lulu to the ER. By the time we got there, my Dad and Bobbie were in the hallway talking… they were bantering around the word _leukemia_ around like it meant nothing."

_"Leukemi_a?" Ethan exclaimed. "Are you telling me that our little sister had cancer when she was barely a toddler? You are telling me this now? Don't you think that is something that you should have told me?"

"Leukemia was ruled out. She had something else," Nikolas said.

"As bad as cancer?" Ethan asked. "By the looks on your faces I can see that the answer is yes. What did she have?"

"She had Aplastic Anemia. It's when the bone marrow fails to perform," Lucky stated. "She needed a bone marrow transplant in order to survive."

"I take it that you were not a match Lucky," Ethan said.

Lucky shook his head. "No, I wasn't a match. Sonny and Dad went to look for the child that Aunt Bobbie gave up. It's was Carly. She was already in town, not that she told anyone who she really was. She got herself tested but she wasn't a match either. Lulu was then placed on top of the International Donor Network. A match was found in Switzerland."

"I was the match," Nikolas admitted. "As soon as I found out who got the transplant I came to town and stayed."

"Well then what are you doing here?" Ethan said. "You are the head of the hospital board! Tell them you want to donate your bone marrow to save our baby sister! I am sure that there is a surgeon will do it."

"We need to find out what is wrong with her first," Lucky said. "Then we will proceed from there."

* * *

"What are my other options, Monica?" Lulu asked. "There has to be some."

"Lulu the only option is having a bone marrow transplant, as soon as possible. Nikolas is out there. I can tell him and he can get tested again to make sure he is still a match," Monica protested.

"I want to have this baby. What you are suggesting is not going to make that happen. There has to be some more options."

"I will need to confer with Dr. Scorpio-Drake. That is her field of expertise," Monica said.

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "You do that and come back to me."

"I really need to inform your family on your condition," Monica said. "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them I have Aplastic Anemia not that I am pregnant," Lulu instructed. "You can't tell them anything due to doctor/patient confidentially."

Monica sighed. "Lulu they have the right to know. They are going to find out, you know they are. They are not going to be happy. They need to know."

"No they don't! It's my life! It's my choice!" Lulu cried. "You better tell them, they are probably driving Epiphany crazy."

* * *

The door to the interrogation room opened. Dante stood in the doorway. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Not without my lawyer present," Johnny advised.

Dante sat down in front of him. "Stay away from her," he said in a low voice, looking Johnny in the eyes. "She doesn't need you in her life. She doesn't need you using her to be your alibi among other things."

"Shouldn't Lulu be the judge of that?" Johnny asked. "She is a big girl. She is a Spencer."

"She doesn't know what she wants. Stay away from her," Dante repeated.

"She doesn't want you," Johnny corrected. "Isn't that the problem? She sent your flowers to sick patients at GH. That would have given any guy a hint, but not you."

Dante's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that, Johnny?"

"My people are very good on what they do," Johnny smiled. "They even knew where she was staying at. That is something that even you couldn't figure out. I think I know her better than you do."

Dante grabbed a hold of Johnny's shirt, roughly pulling him to his feet, shoving him up against the wall.

"What is with the PCPD and wanting to kick my ass?" Johnny asked. "I should sue the department. I could retire and live the good life from the money that the city is going to pay me."

"Stay away from her," Dante growled then he let go of him.

"Why? Are you worried, Detective?" Johnny taunted. "Worried that I am right? I know her in ways that you will never know."

"His lawyer is here," Ronnie said at the door.

"By all means let him have his civil rights," Dante said.

"I need to speak to my lawyer alone," Johnny said. "Unless you want me to tell him about the hospitality that you two detectives showed me while I waited."

Dante and Ronnie left the room.

Johnny's lawyer, Carson Williams sighed. "Do I really want to know what that exchange was about?"

"You have to get me out of here, Carson. There is somewhere else I need to be," Johnny pleaded.

"Would that to do with the person that you were with when you were picked up, Lesley Lu Spencer? Why was she rushed to GH?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out."

"Why were you in the hospital with her in the first place? The detectives were thinking about charging you with assault charges."

"How can you think that I would hurt her? You are my lawyer!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Why was she with you in the first place?" Carson asked.

"She took one of those home pregnancies test it came out positive. We were there to confirm it with a doctor," Johnny explained. "I have no idea how she got those bruises."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Carson asked.

"A couple of weeks," Johnny said. "Just get me out of here. Her brother really freaked out when she was rushed to the ER. Whatever it is…it's not good."

"Good news they have nothing to hold you on. They can hold you up to forty-eight hours without pressing charges."

Johnny shook his head. "Not good enough. I need to get out of here. I just need to make sure that she is going to be okay."

* * *

Monica stepped out into the hallway. She discarded her protective clothing in a hamper that was outside. She took a deep breath, Lulu wanted to keep the baby even though that her health was at risk. She wasn't able to tell her family about the baby per Lulu's wishes. She had no other choice but to tell her family about her illness but not about the baby.

She rounded the corner and headed to the waiting area to speak with them.

"About damn time!" Tracy shouted. "You took your sweet time finding out what was wrong with Lulu."

"Tests take time, Tracy," Monica stated.

"What is wrong with my sister?" Lucky asked.

"We need to run some more tests," Monica explained. "To know for sure what is wrong with her."

"What kind of tests, Monica?" Tracy demanded.

"A bone marrow biopsy and aspiration," Monica said. "It looks like that she is rejecting the transplant. We need to do that test to find out for sure."

"Okay then, book an OR I am willing to donate again," Nikolas announced. "I want my sister to get the best treatment possible."

"You need to have your blood tested first," Monica said.

"Why? I was an exact match to her last time. Why do I need a blood test?" Nikolas demanded. "It's just going to say what we already know. We are just wasting time."

"It's procedure," Monica said. "I'll go to the nurses' station to set a blood test appointment for you."

Monica walked to the nurses' station. "Nurse Johnson please page Dr. Scorpio-Drake and have her meet me in the doctors' lounge. And as soon as possible set up a blood test for Nikolas Cassadine."

"Of course, Dr. Quatermaine, right away." Epiphany said as she picked up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Robin met with Monica in the doctors' lounge. "You wanted to see me, Monica?"

Monica nodded to a chair. "Have a seat, it's a long story."

"Wow," Robin said when Monica was finished. "That is bad. I mean we can give her blood transfusions and some IV antibiotics. She really needs to have the transplant in order to live. What she has is serious. It's almost certain death without the transplant. She has to remain here at GH; she cannot go home. Does she know that it's unlikely that she can carry the baby to term?"

"What do you mean by that?" Monica asked, not even thinking about that.

"I mean the transfusion buys her some time, not a whole lot of time. Without treatment she has six months at the most."

"That is when a fetus has reasonable chance to survive outside of the uterus," Monica said.

"With the chemo the chances of her to conceive again is remote. This baby she is pregnant with maybe the only baby is could be able to have," Robin said.

Monica stood up. "She should inform her about the course of treatments that we'll be doing."

"Her family is going to wonder why she is not doing the chemo and having the transplant as soon as the donor is ready," Robin stated. "Do you have any idea what you are going to tell the family when they ask?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

Lulu patted her still flat stomach. "Hey there baby, it's going to get rough for a little while. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

There was a knock at her door. Lucky was wearing his protective gear. "Hey sister, want a visitor?"

Lulu dropped her hand from her stomach and nodded. "Sorry that I frightened you."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Lulu. It's not your fault that you are rejecting the transplant. There is a room full of people out there that care about you. Nikolas is getting his blood tested again in case you need it after all," Lucky said. "You are going to beat this again."

"I hope so," Lulu said quietly.

There was another knock, Nikolas came in. Like Lucky he was also wearing the protective gear. "Hey, I just got my blood tested. It's only a matter of time that I am in the OR for them to harvest the bone marrow from my pelvis. It's going to be okay baby sister.

Lulu took a deep breath, she wanted to tell them the truth but she needed to tell Johnny the truth about the baby first.

It pained her brothers that they couldn't give Lulu a reassuring hug. They didn't want to give her another bruise.

The door opened again, Ethan came in dressed like the rest of her brothers. "Hey is this where the party is?" he kidded. "Lulu you are going to be okay, you know that right?"

It killed Lulu to keep her family out of the loop. She really needed to tell Johnny that she was pregnant and very sick at the same time.

* * *

At last Johnny was released from lock up. Considering that the PCPD had nothing to hold him. He was collecting his belongings when Dante came up to him.

"Remember what I said, Johnny. Stay away from Lulu," Dante said.

"That is going to be hard considering I am on my way to the hospital to make sure that Lulu is alright," Johnny asked. "Why are you here? If you cared about her you would have followed Lucky to the hospital with lights and sirens?"

"I had work to do," Dante said.

"And it's done, since I am leaving." Johnny said. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to see her?"

"Of course I am going to see her," Dante said. "What makes you say that?"

Johnny shrugged. "No reason. I guess I will see you at the hospital."

After her brothers left her room waiting to get the results of Nikolas' blood test, Lulu was once again in her private room. The door opened, it was Johnny dressed in the protective gear. "Epiphany told me that I had to wear this when I came to see you and I am not supposed to touch you at all" he said. "What is going on? Do they know what is wrong with you?"

"Did I ever tell you that I got really sick when I was little?" Lulu asked.

"How sick is sick?" Johnny asked as he sat down on the stool in front of her hospital bed.

"Sick enough for my mother to contact a sibling that no one knew about," Lulu said. "I had something called Aplastic Anemia. I needed new bone marrow. Nikolas was the only match for me."

"Wow," Johnny breathed. "Well it's a good thing that Nikolas stayed in town right?"

Lulu shook her head. "If only it were that simple, Johnny."

"What do you mean, Lulu? I mean you just need to have Nikolas to donate again."

"Remember the real reason why we came here earlier?" Lulu asked.

"The home pregnancy test," Johnny breathed.

"Yes, I am pregnant. They… they," she trailed off as she began to sob. "They want me to terminate the pregnancy and seek treatment."

* * *

What do you think?

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Nikolas came back to the waiting room, rubbing his arm where Robin just drew some blood to see if he was a match. Why were they checking again? He wondered. He was a perfect match last time Lulu was this sick. It made no sense to him.

He just wanted to help his sister.

"Hey," he greeted as he joined the rest of the family. "As you can see, I am finished donating the blood to test to see I am a match."

"How soon can they book an OR to extract the bone marrow from you?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon," Nikolas said. "I don't want my sister to go too long without having the transplant considering she nearly died the last time."

"Where is Dad, Tracy?" Lucky asked. "He really needs to be here."

"He is on one of his adventures," Tracy answered. "Maybe we could… never mind, forget I said something."

"What were you going to say, Tracy?" Edward asked.

"I was going to say that we could ask Sonny to track Luke down," Tracy said. "Sonny will just probably tell his scoundrel of a son on how sick Lulu really is. I don't want him here. He is just going to weasel his way back in her life."

* * *

"They want you to terminate the pregnancy?" Johnny repeated. "We will just have to try and make another baby."

Lulu shook her head. "I already terminated one pregnancy. I am not about to do it again," Lulu whimpered. "Even with the chemo I have to go through, the likelihood I will not be able conceive again."

"Then we will adopt. There are so many children out there that need a good home," Johnny stated. "People might have judged you harshly the last time-"

"That is putting it mildly. Lucky called me a baby killer among other horrible names," Lulu said.

Johnny gently wiped away a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Lulu we are talking about your life here. You just gave me a second chance, I am not about to lose you again, this time is going to be forever."

"Then respect my decision. I am going to have the baby then I will get the treatment that I need."

"What if you don't have enough time to have the baby?" Johnny asked quietly. "What then?"

"Let's see what the doctor has to say first, okay? I have to get a few tests done first," Lulu said.

As if on cue, Monica came in the room once again dressed in the protective clothing. If she was surprised to see Johnny sitting in the room with Lulu she didn't show it.

"Lulu it is time for the test. It will be done in the OR where there is a sterile environment. There is a small risk of infection with the test so we will be giving you some antibiotics."

"What did you tell my family?" Lulu asked.

"I told them that you are more than likely rejecting the bone marrow transplant. Per your wishes, I did not tell them about the baby," Monica said. "Lesley Lu, you need to tell them about the baby."

"Not until we know for sure," Lulu said stubbornly.

"I am going to take you for the test now. Johnny you need to wait with the rest of the family," Monica advised.

"It's fine Lulu. Your family likes me better than Dante anyway. I will be fine," Johnny joked. "I'll see you when you are done?"

"She might be a little groggy from the drugs," Monica warned.

"All the better, she can't argue with me. I'll see you soon." Johnny started to the door.

When he left, Lulu sighed. "How long have you been seeing Johnny again?" Monica asked.

"Not long," Lulu said truthfully.

"Is he the father of your baby?" Monica asked.

"I don't know," Lulu answered. "The baby could be Dante's too."

"For your family's sake, I hope the baby is Johnny's. Tracy practically did back flips when you and Dante broke up. She was that happy."

* * *

Johnny rounded the corner. He could hear Tracy and Edward bickering. He had a flashback when most of the Quartermains caught him and Lulu in bed together in her old room in the mansion. Edward tried to sic Alice on him. Lulu sweet talked her out of it. She then tried to sneak in out of the window, but he knew that they needed to face the music. They were confronted by the rest of the Q's in the sitting room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tracy demanded when she saw him.

"Is there any reason why I wouldn't be here?" Johnny returned.

"At least it is you, not the spawn of Sonny," Tracy commented.

"Did I hear my name?" Dante asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you do enough damage? Alice, see Mr. Falconari out of the hospital. Use force if he refuses to leave," Edward barked.

"With pleasure Mr. Quartermain." Alice got up from the sofa and headed towards Dante in a menacing way.

Dante looked around; everyone seemed to have an amused look on their faces. "I just want to know if Lulu is okay."

"She will be fine," Tracy lied. "You can go now."

"If she is going to be fine, why is practically every member of her family here?" Dante pointed out.

Lucky got up. "I'll deal with him Alice. Let's talk over there."

Lucky took Dante by the arm and literally dragged him away from the group.

"I think we better call Laura," Edward told his daughter. "She needs to know."

"What the hell is going on? Don't tell me it's nothing because I just overheard Edward say that they need to call your mother!" Dante seethed.

"I am not going to beat around the bush; the family doesn't want you here. I am sorry but they don't. You might just make it worse," Lucky said.

"What is wrong with Lulu? All I know is that is she going to be okay." Dante pleaded. "Can you least tell me that?"

"We are waiting on some tests that they are performing on Lulu. Then we will know for sure."

"What kind of tests?"

Lucky crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt that Lulu would like me discussing her health problems with you, giving what has happened to you two. I am politely asking you to leave, unless you want Alice to throw you out."

"Can you at least give me a hint on what is wrong with her?" Dante begged. "Please."

Lucky sighed. As if he was weighing his options. "Okay I am not going to tell you what is wrong with my little sister. I am going to give you a hint though." Lucky took a deep breath before he continued. "The doctor's think it is the same thing she had when she was little."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of riddle?" Dante asked.

"If you really cared about my sister, you will find out what it is. Do not I repeat do not use Spinelli to find out the answer of what you called a riddle. I don't him or you poking around in my sister's medical history. You need to find out the answer on your own. If you excuse me, I need to be with my family now. You can go now."

Dante watched as Lucky returned to his family. What he didn't get why weren't her family kicking Johnny out too?

Dante sighed. How was he going to find out the answer if he couldn't use Spinelli?

"Is he leaving?" Tracy asked.

"I think so," Lucky sighed.

"Thank the Lord," Tracy muttered. "I don't want to deal with the spawn of Sonny today."

"Did you tell him what the doctors think is wrong with Lulu?" Nikolas asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes. I told she may have something that she had when she was little. If he cared about Lulu at all, he needed to find out what it was," Lucky said. "I also told him that he cannot use Spinelli."

"All he has to do is ask Sonny," Ethan pointed out. "Or anyone else in town."

Tracy laughed. "I doubt that the people in this town will tell him the time if he asks."

* * *

When Lulu was finished with the test, she was wheeled down the hallway into her hospital room. Monica and Robin were waiting for her.

"Why do I feel that some more bad news is coming my way?" Lulu asked, as she rubbed her hip where they took a sample of her bone marrow.

"We just got the results of Nikolas' blood test," Monica began. "He is not a match."

"How can he not be a match?" Lulu cried. "He was a perfect match the last time I got sick!"

"A few years back Jerry Jax injected Nikolas with some type of neurotoxin. It must have altered his DNA slightly because he is not a match," Robin explained.

"What now?" Lulu asked. "What do we do now?"

"There are more people to test now, Lulu," Monica said. "There is Ethan, Spencer, Michael, Morgan, Jake, and little Aidan. We will find you a match even if we need to have a blood marrow drive."

"What I say you can't tell anyone right?" Lulu asked.

Monica and Robin nodded. "Of course, Lulu."

Lulu took a deep breath. "I can tell you that I know for sure that Jake won't be a match. Monica, if you look deep down you'll know why. I think that you always suspected it but it was never confirmed. That is all I am going to say."

Monica thought for a moment. "Seriously?"

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Monica said quickly.

"We need to tell the family about it. We need to prepare them," Robin said. "Lulu, you really need to be the one to tell them about the baby."

Lulu shook her head. "Not yet. They don't need to know."

"We'll be back. We are just going to tell your family about Nikolas' blood test," Monica said.

* * *

Dante walked into Kelly's. Mike was behind the counter he offered his eldest grandson a smile. "Coffee?" he offered lifting the pot.

"Please."

Mike poured him a cup. "What is it with the look? You look worried. Lulu is not giving you the time of day? Give her some more time. I am sure that she will come around."

Dante looked down at his cup. "She's in the hospital."

"What?" Mike looked worried. "What is wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. No one will tell me anything. All her family is at GH expect for Luke. Edward wants to call Laura."

"It must be serious if they want Laura to come," Mike pointed out.

"How long have you known Lulu?" Dante asked his grandfather.

"Just as long as your father, since she was in the womb. I smoked cigars with Luke and Sonny when Luke found out that he was going to be a father again."

Dante played with his cup. "What if I told you that Lucky told me that Lulu the doctors think she has the same thing she had when she was little?"

Dante watched as the color drained from his grandfather's face. He knew that whatever Lulu had wasn't good.

"Then I hope that the doctors are wrong."

Just then a large group of teenagers entered the diner. Mike excused himself to tend to them.

By the look on Mike's face, Dante knew whatever the doctors thought Lulu had, wasn't good at all.

* * *

Monica and Robin went to face the music. They met with Lulu's family. Nikolas immediately stood up. "Can you book an OR now? I am anxious to get the procedure done as soon as possible. I want to save my little sister's life."

"Um there is a slight problem with that," Robin said. "You are not a match, Nik."

Nikolas' jaw dropped. "How the hell am I not a match?"

"I ran the test five times to make sure," Robin said.

"I ask again how the hell am I not a match…" he trailed off. "That bastard, if he weren't already dead I will hunt him down and kill him myself, with my bare hands."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Jerry Jax that is who. He injected me with something a few years back. It must have altered my… that is why I am not a match."

"What are you going to do now Monica?" Lucky asked.

"Thankfully there are more Spencers now than the last time she got sick. Ethan you need to be tested. Nikolas, Spencer and Aidan need to be tested as well," Monica stated. As well as Michael and Morgan."

"What if they are not a match?" Johnny asked.

"We will place her on the transplant list," Robin said.

"The chances of that is like sixty thousand-to-one!" Lucky cried.

"What if you can't find a match at all?" Ethan asked. "What are her chances?"

"Her chances are not good at all. She has at least six months at the most if we can't find a match. There are some treatments like she had before but what she really needs is a bone marrow transplant," Robin explained.

Ethan jumped to his feet. "I am ready! Test me! The best chance for a match is a sibling, right? I am her big brother. The chances that I am a match is good isn't it?"

"There is a less than twenty-five percent chance that you are a match considering you share only one parent," Monica said.

"Twenty-five percent is a hell of a lot better than the 60-1 odds! Nikolas was a match," Ethan protested. "He's her half brother. I am her half brother."

* * *

Johnny managed to sneak away from the group without them noticing that he was gone. He entered Lulu's room dressed in the protective gear. Lulu was laying on her side watching a movie on the television.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's that serious?" Johnny asked softly. "They said you have six months at the most without treatment. Six months, Lulu! That is not enough time to have the baby. Please reconsider, please."

"It's enough time for the baby to survive outside of the womb." Lulu carefully turned over in the narrow hospital bed.

Johnny's eye brimmed with tears. "They are testing Ethan now. Lu, you need to tell them about the baby."

"No, they are going to talk me out of having the baby-"

"They are going to wonder why you are not getting the transplant!" Johnny said. "What are you going to tell them? Have you even thought about it?"

"Nikolas is not a match. They need to find another. That will take some time."

"There is going to be a line of people willing to get tested," Johnny said. "What if Ethan is a match? They are going to expect you to get the transplant as soon as possible."

"We don't even know for sure if I have Aplastic Anemia," Lulu said.

"Damn it Lulu, you are having all the signs and symptoms of Aplastic Anemia! They are going to keep you alive with the antibiotics and the transfusions for a little while. But not nine whole months! Please rethink your options. Please."

Lulu shook her head. "I made my decision. I am going to have the baby."

* * *

Don't forget to vote in my poll! Just click on my profile and vote.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dante watched as his grandfather wiped down the last table after the large group of teens left Kelly's. "I am getting too old for this crap," Mike muttered. "I rather be playing poker with the boys right now."

"Why don't you go? I'll close up for you," Dante offered. "Maybe you can catch the last hand."

Mike came over to the counter and poured Dante another cup of coffee and began wiping down the counter. "As much as I would like to be gambling, I don't think it's such a great idea."

"What were you saying earlier about you hope whatever Lulu has isn't the same thing she had when she was little?" Dante prodded his grandfather.

Mike stopped wiping down the counter. "I mean that, I really hope she doesn't have it."

"How bad could it have been? I mean Lulu is still here," Dante asked.

"I don't feel right discussing someone medical history to you, even if you are my flesh and blood," Mike said.

What was the deal? Dante thought. His grandfather was a chatty Cathy but as soon as he brought up Lulu may have something that she had when she was little, Mike all of a sudden clammed up and refused to answer any of his questions. What was going on?

The door opened, Ethan came in. He was rubbing his arm. "Hey Mike. I drew the short straw. I have a list of food to order for everyone."

Ethan handed Mike a sheet of paper. "That is everything. Can you also throw in a couple of your famous cookies and a large hot chocolate? That might cheer Lulu up some."

"How is your sister doing?" Dante asked. "I hope it is nothing serious."

Ethan's eyes narrowed. "It seems to me that you lost that right to care about Lulu the moment you lied to her, mate. I am not going to tell you anything."

Ethan sat down at the counter.

Mike studied the list. "This might take awhile considering it's the entire menu."

"That is okay, we are still waiting on some test results. Monica says the lab is backed up," Ethan said. "She says it might be awhile still."

"What is wrong with Lulu? Is she going to be okay?" Dante asked again.

"All I am hearing from you is white noise. I am not telling you anything," Ethan said to Dante.

"I still care about Lulu. Will you please let me know what is going on?" Dante begged.

"Hell no, mate," Ethan muttered. "If you even step on the same floor she is on, I am going to sic Alice on you. Alice will take great pleasure seeing you bleed."

* * *

"Lulu," Johnny said softly. "We are talking about your life here. You have six months at the most if you don't have the treatment! Six months! That is not enough time to have the baby. Please reconsider your choice, please."

Lulu shook her head. "No."

"If you think that people are going to judge you again for this choice, don't even think that," Johnny began. "Your life is at stake here."

"You don't think I know that?" Lulu cried. "I know."

"Then why are you fighting with me? You need to get the treatment to save your life."

"Are you trying to convince her to get the treatment?" Monica asked coming into Lulu's room. "How is it coming?

"I think I am making a little progress," Johnny admitted.

"I got your biopsy results, Lulu," Monica said, holding up Lulu's medical chart.

"What do they say?" Lulu asked softly. "You can tell me in front of Johnny."

"I am afraid that I have some bad news. I am sad to say that you do have Aplastic Anemia again," Monica informed her. "Lu, this is bad, really bad."

"What are my options? I mean of course you are going to do transfusions," Lulu said. "What else?"

"Transfusions will help, Lulu. What you really need is another bone marrow transplant. Ethan just got tested. He is your best option because he is your sibling," Monica explained.

"What if he isn't a match? What do we do then Dr. Quartermain?" Johnny asked. "What are Ethan chances that he is a match?"

"Since Ethan is her half brother, he's odds diminish slightly. He is a 1-8 chance of being a match," Monica said.

"That is a little over ten percent," Johnny said. "I don't like those odds at all."

"It's better than nothing," Monica said. "If he isn't a match, there are more Spencers now than the last time she got sick. We'll test them. If none of them are a match we are going to put Lulu on the donor list."

Lulu nodded. "I'm a Spencer; we do our best with odds not in our favor and our backs against the wall."

"Lulu, you have to tell your family about the baby," Monica advised her. "They need to know why you are going to defer treatment when a match is found."

"You mean if a match is found," Lulu corrected. "Let's face it, my chances are not great. That is why I am determined to bring this life into the world. So I can leave my mark in a good way."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded to him like Lulu was resigning the fact that she was going to die.

"Lulu, we will find a match for you," Monica said firmly. "I need to tell your family about your test results."

"Just don't tell them about the baby," Lulu said.

Monica left her room. Johnny scooted over to Lulu's bed on the wheeled stool in her room. "Lulu, what are you thinking? We can adopt. They can freeze your eggs so…"

"That someone else can carry my baby because the chemo made me barren?" Lulu said. "No thank you."

Lesley Lu Spencer was the most frustrating woman that Johnny had ever met. When she had her mind made up about something, she wasn't going to change her mind.

* * *

Monica came around the corner. Ethan had several bags of take-out from Kelly's. He was handing out food to the people waiting.

"Why do I have to eat a greasy cheeseburger?" Edward whined. "I could call Cook and she could have a four-star meal delivered to us in no time."

"Shut up and eat your burger, Daddy," Tracy snapped.

"Yes, Tracy. You should go in there and talk to Lulu. I hate to think that little girl being in that room all alone," Edward answered. "You didn't have any trouble with Mike did you? He's the reprobate's grandfather after all."

"He was there," Ethan said. "He was trying to pump Mike for information. Don't worry, Mike didn't tell him anything."

"That is good," Nikolas said. "How much did this set you back? I'll cut you a check."

"Mike said it was on the house." Ethan handed him a wrapped burger. He looked inside. "All is left are Lulu's cookies and her hot chocolate. I am going to bring them to her."

"You might want to wait on that," Monica said. "I just got Lulu's test results. It's not good. She does indeed have Aplastic Anemia again."

Everyone looked deflated. That wasn't the news that they were hoping for.

"How is she taking the news?" Tracy asked.

"She is taking it in stride," Monica answered. "But I can tell that she is scared."

"Are my results in?" Ethan asked.

Monica shook her head. "Not yet."

"What if I am not a match? How long does she have if we don't find a match?" Ethan asked.

"Six months at the most," Monica answered.

"She only has six bloody months!" Ethan cried. "I hope that I am a match!"

Nikolas stood up. "I am going to the chapel. Can you come and get me when you get Ethan's test results back?"

Lucky stood up as well. "I'll go with you. Lulu is going to need out prayers."

"I'll go see what is taking the results so long," Monica said. "Hopefully I will be back with some good news."

* * *

The elevator doors opened. Carly Jacks stepped out. She was with Spinelli at the Metro Court while he was searching for something on his laptop. There was a computerized ding. Spinelli began to babble in his nonsense speak about something about The Blonde One being in peril.

From what Carly was able to decipher was that Lulu had been admitted to General Hospital and they were performing all sorts of tests on her. She wasn't surprised that no one phoned her since she was the one that destroyed Lulu's life. But Carly took comfort in the fact that since she wasn't called, Lulu's couldn't be that seriously injured or sick. If she was someone would have called her.

"Epiphany!" Carly cried seeing the nurse at the nurses' station. "Where is Lulu?"

"Why are you here, Carly?" Epiphany inquired.

"I was called," Carly lied.

"I highly doubt that."

"Look, I am here to see my cousin. Where is she?" Carly looked around.

"Sorry only immediate family is allowed to see her."

"Then where is she? I am her cousin!" Carly scuffed. "I want to see her."

"You are not listening to me, Mrs. Jacks. Lulu has left specific instructions that she doesn't want to see you. You are not to know anything about why she is even here. If you don't leave, I am going to have security to escort you out."

"What?" Carly asked.

"She doesn't want to see you," Epiphany said slowly. "You can go and destroy someone else's life now."

"My husband and my ex-husband are members of the hospital board," Carly threatened. "They donate so much money to this hospital every year."

"Big freaking deal! That has nothing to do with you. I have handwritten instructions that Miss Spencer given me herself that stated by no means that you are to be let into her room. I am respecting my patient's wishes here," Epiphany said, holding her ground.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tracy shouted when she saw Carly. "Are you going to dig the knife deeper into her back?"

Carly turned around. "I heard that Lulu was here…"

"We didn't call you. How did you find out that Lulu was even here? Oh I get it, your lapdog Spinelli," Tracy said. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave before Alice kicks you out."

"I came here to see my cousin," Carly said sternly.

"Save yourself the gas and don't come back. She does not want to see of hear from you again. Why don't you leave so you could plot how to destroy someone else's life?"

"Is there a problem here, Mrs. Q?" Alice asked coming up to Tracy. "I can show Mrs. Jacks out if you want me to."

"No, Carly was just leaving, right?" Tracy smiled. "And don't come back."

"At least tell me what is wrong with my cousin," Carly begged. "You owe me at least that."

"I don't think we owe you any explanation after what you did. Why so you could slip something in her IV? If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have done what you did. You can go now, don't let the door hit you on your way out," Tracy spat.

Deflated, Carly sighed. "Fine, I will go for now. Can you at least tell her that I was here?"

"Nope, Lulu is better off not knowing that you were even here. Why don't you do all of us a favor and don't come back?" Tracy offered. "She is better off without you in her life."

"I…" Carly stammered.

"Don't give me that look. This is the aftermath of what you created. Didn't you even think of the fallout when you did what you did? Of course not, because you are a selfish piece of trailer trash that you were when you first came to town and will always be. You just married and divorced well. You don't think of anyone but yourself," Tracy said. "With that said, you can go."

Carly didn't know what to say. It was more than obvious that she wasn't welcome. She better leave before Alice dropkicked her out of the window.

"I'll go…"

"And do not have Spinelli poke around in the hospital's computer!" Tracy shouted. "Go and never come back! She is a lot better off without you in her life."

Carly went over to the elevator. She pressed the button the doors opened, she stepped in and the doors closed behind her. She knew that she wasn't going to be a welcome sight, but they were literally kicking her out. Lulu wanted nothing to do with her. Lulu even requested that Carly not be allowed to visit her. She knew that she had hurt Lulu, but Lulu demanding that Carly not be permitted to see her? Lulu was beyond pissed at her.

She just hoped she could make it up to her someday.

* * *

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ethan still had to give the cookies and hot chocolate to Lulu. He got all dressed up in the protective gear to go into her room. He saw that Johnny was visiting his sister. He sat on the stool watching Lulu as she slept.

"Hey mate, I brought my sister some cookies," Ethan set the bag on a table. "And some hot chocolate."

"I'll let her know when she wakes up," Johnny said, turning back to Lulu.

"I hate to ask you this but why are you here? Don't get me wrong-"

Johnny laughed. "You are playing the older brother card, aren't you?"

"I am. Why are you with my sister?" Ethan asked. "I mean you are more than welcome than the spawn of Sonny. I would really like an answer as well as the group of people sitting out there."

Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "Lulu and I have been hanging out for the last few weeks."

"Define hanging out," Ethan demanded, using air quotes.

"We had some drinks and shot some pool," Johnny answered truthfully; conveniently leaving out the fact that he had Lulu been sleeping together and he had a real chance of being the baby's father.

"Thanks man, I needed that distraction," Ethan breathed. "Monica told us how long Lulu has if we can't find a donor. She has six months at the most. My baby sister is seriously ill. She may even die. I really hope I am the match, siblings are the best chance. Nikolas is beside himself because he wasn't a match this time."

"I was here when Monica told Lulu."

"Is there something that I am missing? I mean I had a feeling that Monica wanted to tell us something but for some reason she can't tell us. Do you know what it is?" Ethan asked.

Lulu stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi, Ethan."

"I brought you some of Mike's cookies and some hot chocolate. I don't know how hot it is now though." Ethan held up the bag and coffee cup.

Lulu smiled. "It's the thought that counts."

"I ran into Dante while I was there. I didn't give him the time of day," Ethan said proudly. "That bloke was trying to pump Mike for some information." He handed the bag and cup to his sister/

"Mike knows better than to give him any information," Lulu said. "I know he's Dante's grandfather."

"I got my blood tested. I am the best possible match for you," Ethan said. "As soon as we get the results in I am going to be in that operating room so they can harvest my bone marrow. You are going to beat this, sis."

Lulu smiled. "I did it before, I'll do it again."

"Damn straight you are!" Ethan exclaimed. "You are a Spencer, you will get through this."

Lulu opened the bag, pulling out one of the cookies. She nibbled on one of the cookies.

"I will have to agree on that," Johnny said.

"Am I missing something here?" Ethan asked. "When did you two get all chummy again? Care to enlighten me?"

* * *

Dante then moved on from Kelly's and went to Jake's to drown his sorrows. "Hey Coleman, beer please and keep them coming."

Coleman set the bottle on the bar in front of Dante. "Your lady still not giving you the time of day?" he asked.

"Nope," Dante said as he took a long swing of the beer. "Now she is in General Hospital. Her family banned me from seeing her."

"Why is that stopping you?" Coleman asked. "You will find a way to see her."

"Alice is there. She threatened to throw me down the elevator shaft if I was on the same floor as Lulu."

Coleman laughed. "Those Quartermains are sure over-protective of Miss Lesley Lu aren't they?"

"They sure are," Dante agreed. "They won't even tell me what is wrong with her. Lucky told me gave me a hint, but that was pretty much it. I asked Mike about it. He seemed to know what I was talking about but declined to give me any information on it."

"How does it feel now that everyone knows but you?" Coleman asked. "I bet that is what exactly what Lulu was feeling."

"I don't need your psycho-babble. What I need is another beer."

Coleman reached into the cooler, pulling out another beer for Dante. "So how are you going to make it up to your lady?"

"I don't know. But I am not going to give up until she talks to me," Dante vowed.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. Lesley Lu is as stubborn as her old man if not more. Give me some time then maybe she will come around."

"I hope so," Dante whispered. "I just hope that I am not too late."

* * *

"What do you mean chummy?" Lulu asked.

"You two." Ethan gestured to them. "When did you become friends again? I would like the truth."

The door opened, Monica came in. "Oh good you are in here too, Ethan. I got your blood test back."

"Well Doc, when can we get this thing done? Wheel me up to surgery!" Ethan exclaimed. "I am ready!"

"Unfortunately, you are not a match, Ethan. We need to test Lulu's nephews to see if they are matches," Monica informed them.

"I am not a match? What are the chances that the rugrats are going to be a match?" Ethan asked.

"Not good. We are places Lulu's name on the donor list. There are still some more options for her," Monica stated.

"I am going to tell the family," Ethan announced.

Monica waited until Ethan had left the room. "Lulu, you need to tell the family about the baby. They need to know."

Stubbornly Lulu shook her head. "No. There hasn't been a match yet. Once a match is found I will consider telling them about the baby."

"Lulu, stop and think about it for a minute. Your family would like to know about the baby. They will not judge you like they did last time. The situation is different this time."

"My body my choice," Lulu said.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I'll talk to her, Dr. Quartermain. You talk to your family."

"I'll be back soon," Monica promised.

Monica then left them alone in the room.

"What if, one of your nephews is a match for you, Lulu? You will have to tell them about the baby."

"I want to wait until…"

"You have six months at the most if you don't go through with the transplant, Lulu," Johnny pointed out. "Six months! I said this before…. I don't like talking in circles."

"A baby can survive at six months," Lulu stated. "I want to keep this baby. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"What if it's not my baby?" Johnny asked. "What are you going to do if the baby is Dante's? Are you willing for him to be in your life again after all he did?"

"He won't be in my life. He will be in the baby's life. If the baby is his," Lulu corrected.

"That is not going to stop him from worming his way back in your life. Trust me, Lulu the minute he finds out that you are pregnant he is going to assume that the baby is his. He is going to find some way to worm his way back in your life. He is going to use the baby to do it. Mark my words."

"I am not going to let him," Lulu vowed.

* * *

After Monica gave the news that Ethan wasn't a match for Lulu a pediatrician took the kids took to have their blood drawn. The rest of the family went down to the cafeteria to get some food. The chances were remote but better than Lulu's chances on the donor list. Monica then went over to the nurses' station where Robin was.

"Ethan wasn't a match was he?" Robin asked.

"Nope. They are testing her nephews now," Monica replied. "The chances that they are a match for her are remote."

"The family still doesn't know about the other situation?" Robin asked delicately in case someone overheard them talking.

"No. She doesn't want to tell them either. Other than Johnny we are the only people that know," Monica said. "I don't like keeping this kind of information from my patient's family."

"Is she going to tell them?"

"Not soon enough for me,"

* * *

Don't forget to vote in my poll!

Just click on my profile and vote!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Dante came back to his loft. Michael was on the sofa watching ESPN. "No luck?" he asked.

Dante shook his head. "Nope. I even asked Mike. Our own grandfather won't tell me. I feel that everyone knows but me."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tracy barred my mother from seeing Lulu too," Michael added.

"I should have told Lulu what happened. Then I would be at her side." Dante sank on the sofa.

"What did Lucky tell you again?" Michael asked.

Dante sighed as he lay his head on the sofa. "He said that the doctors think that Lulu has the same thing she had when she was little. I mean how bad can it be?"

Michael face ashen. "Krissy had the same thing too. I had to get a blood test to see if I was a match. I wasn't a match. "

Dante sat up straight. "A blood test? A match? What the heck are you talking about? Are you telling me that you know this, too?"

"Damn, that is when Dad found out that Krissy was his daughter. Dante, if the doctors think Lulu has it again. It's really bad. There is a real chance she might die," Michael explained. "Speaking of which, I should head over to the hospital to see if I am a match."

"Can someone please just tell me what Lulu has?" Dante demanded.

Michael took a deep breath as he made his way to the door. "She has something called Aplastic Anemia. Look it up on the computer. It will explain all about it."

* * *

Johnny stepped out into the hallway to get some air when Lulu dozed off again. Lucky was waiting out in the hall.

"Are you seeing my sister again?" he asked bluntly. "Why were you with her earlier today? I doubt the story about her not feeling well and you taking her here. What is really going on?"

"Lulu needs to be the one to tell you and the rest of the family. It's really not in my place to say anything," Johnny said.

"So you are not going to tell me?"

Johnny shook his head. "No sorry. I am trying to get her to tell you guys. She is the most stubborn person that I had ever met."

Lucky laughed. "That she is. I am going to see her now."

"She's asleep."

"They are testing Spencer to see if he is a match," Lucky said. "The odds are not in Lulu's favor. Her name is going to be on the list."

"It's that bad, huh?" Johnny asked. "You can't tell that by looking at her. I mean she is going to be fine, right?"

"We could only hope. I really can't lose my baby sister. She doesn't know it but she is the glue that holds this family together. I remember the day she was born. I promised her that I was going to protect her; I am breaking that promise…" Lucky trailed off.

"It's not your fault. How could have any of us foreseen this? None of us knew. We just need to support Lulu and what she decides," Johnny said.

"What she decides? What the hell do you know that the rest of us don't?" Lucky demanded. "I have a feeling that Monica knows too but she can't say anything because of doctor/patient …"

"She will tell you when she feels the time is right. Just don't judge her," Johnny said.

"Don't judge her?"

Realization hit Lucky. "I heard that phrase before. When Dillon got my little sister pregnant, are you telling me that my sister is pregnant again?"

"I… uh…" Johnny stammered.

Lucky grabbed Johnny by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Did you get my sister pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure. The kid could be Dante's," Johnny explained.

"She's pregnant and she is deathly ill…" Lucky released him. "She is not going to seek treatment until she has the baby, right? She only had six months if…"

"That is what I have been trying to tell her! I told her that people won't judge her this time like you and so many others did the last time."

"The doctors want her to terminate the pregnancy in order to seek the treatment? She has to go through chemo…" Lucky said.

"What if there isn't a match? I mean that is what she is thinking? The baby can survive outside of the uterus at six months with medical help. She is determined to have this baby."

"No one is going to judge her this time," Lucky said. "It's her life that is at stake."

"And you don't think I have been telling her that? I have been telling her that, Monica has been telling her that. She is not going to change her mind."

"Change her mind about what?" Tracy asked as she came in the hallway.

Lucky sighed. "Tracy there is something that I need to tell you and the rest of the family."

* * *

Dante looked at the computer screen tears were welling up in his eyes. Lulu had a really good chance not surviving this illness. No wonder that Lulu's entire family kicked him out, they were so worried about Lulu that they couldn't deal with him.

He scanned through the symptoms one the computer. Lulu had most of them. Tears fell on his cheek. He closed the laptop. Now he knew the truth, there was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone keep him from seeing her.

The entire clan settled in the small lounge. "We are all here, what is going on?" Tracy demanded. "What is going on with my step-daughter?"

Johnny cleared his throat. "There is something that the doctors have been leaving out when they were talking to you. Believe me they wanted to tell you, but Lulu forbade it due to doctor/patient…"

"Out with it, Johnny," Tracy demanded. "Why do you know this?"

"Why were you really with my sister here before you got arrested?" Lucky asked. "Does it have to do something with it?"

"Yes," Johnny took a deep breath. "There is no real good way to say this…."

"What is Lulu pregnant again?" Tracy asked.

Johnny looked away for a brief moment before he looked at Lulu's family again.

"She is, isn't she?"

Johnny nodded. "The doctors want her to terminate the pregnancy in order for her to have the bone marrow transplant because the chemo she has to go through is going to be really bad for the baby."

"She won't do it, is she?" Ethan asked. "She has six months at the most!"

"And you don't think I have been telling her that?" Johnny exclaimed. "She is determined to have the baby at six months. The baby has a reasonable chance to survive outside the womb at that time."

"What baby?"

Everyone turned to see Dante stepping off the elevator.

"No one is answering me, what baby?" Dante demanded. "Lulu is pregnant and no one wanted to tell me? Do you really hate me that much to keep me away from my child?"

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. "What makes you think the baby is _yours_, Falconari?"

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"What do you mean? Of course the baby is _mine_!" Dante exclaimed. "Who else can it be?"

"Are you sure that you are the daddy?" Johnny taunted.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Dante demanded, raising his voice.

"You just assumed that you are father. I mean you and Lulu has been apart for awhile, there might be some other candidates."

Dante clinched his fists at his side. "Like who? Did you have your goons follow her to find out where she was hiding out?"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dante asked.

"What do you think I did? She is pregnant after all. We weren't very careful the first time because of all the tequila we drank," Johnny admitted.

Johnny didn't see Dante's fist coming until he was sprawled on the floor with Dante standing over him. "You took advantage of her! I should bring you up on charges…"

"If anyone took advantage it was Lulu. Man, she is so hot when she takes charge. I forgot that about her." Johnny smiled.

Lucky caught Dante's fist before he was able to hit Johnny again. He helped Johnny to his feet. "Cool it, Falconari. Why don't you have a seat? There is lot that just happened today."

"Today? More like a lot of happened in the last five minutes!" Tracy said. "I really don't want to pay for any damages that you two do to the hospital. There is a lot to discuss."

"Talk about what?" Dante demanded.

"They are having a hard time find a match for my sister," Lucky said.

"How long does she have if they can't find a match?"

"She has six months at the most," Tracy answered.

"Six months? She is pregnant! That is not enough time to have the baby!" Dante protested.

"We know that," Lucky said. "We are trying to convince her to seek the treatment but that involves a round of chemo."

"Chemo… is bad for the baby?" Dante asked.

Tracy sighed. "I don't know why we are telling you this after what you put Lulu through but, the doctors want her to terminate the pregnancy and have the course of treatment."

"But she won't," Dante finished. "She is going to put her life at risk to have the baby?"

"She is. There is a good chance for the baby to survive out of the womb at that time. It's a risk that Lulu is willing to take," Lucky said.

* * *

Johnny slipped away from the group. He went to go see Lulu. He had to tell her that everyone knew about the baby including Dante now. He wanted to know what she wanted him to do.

Lulu was sitting up in her bed attempting to eat whatever the hospital passed off as food.

"Hey," he breathed.

Lulu noticed that there was something different in his eyes behind the surgical mask. "What is it?"

Johnny brought the stool of to her bed. "We need to talk."

"They know, don't they?" Lulu asked. "How could you tell them?"

"I didn't mean to. I was talking to Lucky, he figured it out. He is a detective after all. While we were telling the rest of your family someone overheard the conversation."

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"I need you to be calm when I tell you this. You can't over do it," Dante cautioned.

"Who else found out? Dante?" Lulu asked.

"Lu, you need to be calm," Johnny warned. "Yes Dante was there. He heard everything."

"Naturally he thinks he is the father," Lulu grumbled.

"He did until I shined a light on the situation," Johnny said. "He didn't like what I had to say."

"You told him about us?" Lulu smiled.

"You bet I did. There is a good chance that I am that kid's father. I mean we weren't that careful. Something that I let Dante know, he didn't like it that much. He decked me."

"I am sorry," Lulu muttered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault that you are rejecting the transplant. None of this is your fault. Dante needed to be told. I am glad that he knows," Johnny said.

"He will want to be in the baby's life if it is his baby," Lulu muttered.

"There is one way that we can rule that out. We talked about it before. My offer still stands. I will change the DNA test if you want me to."

Lulu shook her head. "No. I want to know the truth as well. We both know Dante has a better chance of being the father. I just…"

"It's going to be okay, Lu. We will get through this. Now that all your family knows what is going on, they can help, too," Johnny said.

"No they are just going to convince me not to have the baby," Lulu muttered. "I bet right now they are trying to have their lawyers trying to convince a judge that I am incompetent to make my own medical decisions. They are going to take my choice away from me."

"They won't do that."

"Have you met my family? Of course they are going to do it," Lulu muttered. "I bet right now that Tracy and Nikolas are arguing which one has my best interest at heart."

Johnny stood up. "You are right. I better go wrangle them in. I'll be back later."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Want anything from Kelly's? I mean hospital food it kind of gross."

Lulu's face lit up. "Mike knows what I like when I am not feeling well. He will know what to do."

"Ok, I will get you the mystery Kelly's special. I will be back as soon as possible," Johnny promised. "I will leave as soon as I stop the fighting that is no doubt that is going on in the waiting room between your stepmother and the rest of your family."

* * *

Johnny slipped out of the door. He heard shouting from down the hall. True to Lulu's word Tracy and Nikolas were going at it. They thought that they knew what was best for Lulu.

"She is a big girl she can make her own decisions!" Nikolas said.

"Well her decision might just cost Lulu her own life!" Tracy retorted.

"Lulu will never forgive you if you do this!" Nikolas exclaimed. "She is going to hate you for taking her change away to choose what is best for her."

"I rather her alive and hating me then have her dead and hating me," Tracy said softly. "Luke is not here, I have his proxy vote. I am going to do what he thinks is best for his daughter."

Johnny didn't see Dante anywhere when he approached the group. "You need to calm down before you go and see her. She doesn't need any more stress."

"What the hell?" Tracy demanded. "You got her into this mess of choosing her life over her baby's because you didn't slap on a condom!"

"I am going to go before I say something that you will make me regret later," Johnny said. "I am going to make another run to Kelly's, Lulu wants something besides hospital food to eat. Do you want me to get you guys anything?"

Everyone declined.

"I will be back soon, please don't upset Lulu while I am gone."

Tracy watched as Johnny left. "He really does care for Lulu. I hope that he is the father so we will be rid of the Spawn of Sonny,"

* * *

Dante slipped from the group in the waiting room. He donned the protective gear before he entered Lulu's hospital room. She looked a little pale from the last time he had seen her other than that she looked perfectly healthy.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby when you found out that you were pregnant?" he demanded.

* * *

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13::**

"Why I didn't tell you?" Lulu echoed. "I was still reeling from the fact I was rejecting my transplant to pick up the phone."

"Johnny is claiming to be the father. Is it true that you slept with him?" Dante demanded.

"You have no right to ask me that," Lulu returned. "What I do now is not your concern anymore."

"It is when you are carrying my kid!"

"That hasn't been established yet," Lulu muttered.

"So you did sleep with Jonny," Dante said.

"Again what I do or don't do is none of your concern. You can do now." Lulu pointed to the door behind him.

"Lulu come on, your life is at stake here. You need…"

"I am doing what I think is right."

Dante sighed. "You know, no one is going to fault you this time."

"It my choice-"

"I want you to live!" Dante exclaimed. "Doing what you are doing…"

"Just get out now or I am going to have Epiphany kick you out. Alice can take it from there."

"Listen to reason, okay? You cannot get the treatment with the baby growing inside of you."

"The lady asked you to leave. I suggest that you take her up on the offer before Alice kicks you out," Johnny said coming back in the room.

Dante sighed. "Okay I will leave. At least think about what I said, okay?

Johnny watched him go. "What did that tool want?"

"You know it's shouldn't be funny but years ago everyone wanted me to keep the baby. They even tried to take me to court. Now everyone wants me to terminate even the people were most vocal last time," Lulu said.

"Whatever you choose I will stand by you, I may not like it. But I will stand by whatever you decide."

"Finally I hear some good news." Lulu smiled. "Let me guess Dante didn't take it too well when he found out that there was a possibility of you being the daddy?"

"He decked me," Johnny admitted.

"I figured that much. How did it feel? I wish I could have punched him," Lulu divulged. "I was afraid that I would have another bruise that I needed to explain."

"They thought I was the one that beat up. Ronnie was ready to knock me senseless for laying a finger on you."

"The almost called Child Protective Services on my parents the last time I got sick. Then they got the blood test back."

The door eased open, Monica and Robin came in. "We just got the blood results back from Spencer and Aiden," Monica said. "Michael and Morgan got tested too."

"By the looks of your faces my highly educated guess is that neither of my nephews were a match," Lulu said. "And my lovely cousins weren't either."

"Unfortunately that is correct, Lulu. We tested every member of your family that wasn't tested the first time you got sick," Robin said. "You are now on the International Donor List. It may take awhile to find the donor, as you know finding a match from that is one in sixty-thousand."

"I don't like those odds," Johnny muttered.

All he wanted to do was hold Lulu, given her fragile health and every single touch could leave a bruise. It was killing him that he couldn't hold her and sooth her fears away.

"We better break the news to the rest of your family," Monica said. "Hang in there, Lulu."

"I will try," Lulu said.

Once in the hallway, Robin stopped. "Robin, what is it?" Monica wondered.

"I just had a thought," Robin began. "The likelihood of it must be astronomical…"

"Go ahead and share. I mean we do need a miracle since none of Lulu's family is a match for her."

"We haven't tested everyone," Robin continued.

"Who's left?" Monica demanded.

"The baby," Robin said. "The baby could be a match. We have to wait a few months to have the amino. If the baby is indeed a match, we should wait until the sixth month and induce labor, use the umbilical to save Lulu."

"Robin the chances of that are…"

"Better than a complete stranger being a match for her," Robin finished. "We need to keep that to ourselves. We don't want to get their hopes up."

"I think that we should. If the baby could be a match for Lulu, they need to know. They are so against her having it. If they knew that the baby could be the one that saves her, they might change their tune," Monica said.

"Let's hope so."

"The nerve of the Spawn of Sonny to show up here at the hospital and harass Lulu!" Tracy seethed. "We need to ban him from this floor!"

"He is just going to find another way," Lucky said.

"I rather have Lulu be carrying Johnny's kid rather than a grandchild for Sonny," Tracy admitted.

Monica and Robin approached the group. "We got back the last few blood tests. They were not a match for Lulu."

Lucky groaned. "What is next? I mean what are…."

"There is something that we never thought of," Robin said. "There is a slim chance that the baby that Lulu is carrying could be a match for her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

**Five months later….**

Lulu remained in the hospital room at General Hospital. She got multiple blood transfusions during that time. She got several infections that were cleared up with antibiotics that were safe for the baby. Other than that, she was holding her own. Speaking about the baby, Lulu got a cute little baby bump. Johnny and the rest of her family couldn't help but place their gloved hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby move or kick.

Johnny held her hand as she got her first sonogram. They saw the little blob on the screen that will one day be their baby. When they heard the heart beat, Lulu could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes but Johnny would never admit it. He claimed that he got something in his eye. Monica asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, Lulu declined, saying that she wanted it to her a surprise.

Johnny kept trying to get her to change her mind. He really wanted to find out.

Dante tried to see her; every single member of her family prevented him to do so. Dante was reduced to watch her from the window, in the hallway. He usually came in late at night when her family members were scarce. Epiphany threatened him to saying if he stepped foot in Lulu's room without her permission she would drop kick him from the roof after she called Alice to rough him up first.

As finding Lulu a bone marrow donor, they had come up empty. Monica and Robin kept the fact that the baby could be a match to themselves until Lulu was further along. They didn't want to get everyone's hopes. The amino was scheduled in a few days.

"We need to think of a name for the little one," Johnny said when he came in the room. He had a book of baby names in his hands.

"Shouldn't we wait until the baby is born so we could have a DNA test? I mean don't you want to know if the baby is yours or not?" Lulu rubbed her stomach.

"I really don't care if the baby is mine or not. I am going to be its father no matter what." Johnny handed her the book.

"That might not stop you know who," Lulu said as she flipped open the book.

"Do you still want it to be a surprise?" Johnny asked, changing the subject. He eyed her belly. "I really want to know. I want to know what color to paint the nursery."

"Paint it green or yellow to be safe. It's one of the few surprises that are left in the world," Lulu argued. "What names do you have in mind?"

"Are you set on naming the kid with the name beginning with an L? I mean there are Luke, Laura, Lucky, and Lesley Lu in your family," Johnny pointed out. "Do you want to keep the tradition alive, Lu?"

Lulu sighed. "I don't know, maybe. Why? What names do you have in mind?"

"We could always call him Lucas if the baby is a boy."

Lulu shook her head. "No there are three members of my family with that name. Lucky should have dibs on it in case he wants to name his next son Lucas Lorenzo Spencer III. What else do you have in mind?"

Johnny flipped through the book. "I like James and Robert. We can call them either Jimmy or Bobby."

Lulu nodded. "I like those names. What is the baby is a little girl? I don't want to call her Roberta."

Johnny made a face. "No, I don't like that name. That name reminds me of Sister Roberta from one of my boarding schools. She didn't like me very much."

"Did she hit you with a ruler or something?"

"The only person I will let hit me with a ruler, is you," Johnny muttered. "I will let you smack me on the ass with it."

Lulu laughed. "We have to wait a bit for that to happen."

"I am counting the days," Johnny grinned.

Lulu opened the book, flipping to girls names. "I like the name Bella." She looked at Johnny. "I liked that name since before vampires were all sparkly in the sun. I also like the name Sophia."

Johnny perked up. "Sophia as in Sophia Loren? I really like those names."

Lulu smiled. "Okay, we got the names picked out. I guess we have to see him or her to figure out what name fits best."

"Want me to tell Tracy what we picked out? She is in the waiting room talking to the doctors."

"More like strong arming them to put up a plasma TV in here or something," Lulu laughed.

"Tracy is a shark when it comes to you. She loves you like her own," Johnny pointed out.

"When it comes to Dante, the claws come out. We don't have to worry about him."

* * *

The door opened, Monica and Robin came in the room. "Good morning, Lulu. You are glowing," Monica noted.

"We picked out some names," Lulu said.

"As you know Lulu, your amino is coming up for a few days," Monica began. "We are going to be testing for something else."

"What? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Johnny asked.

"We are going to test to see if the baby is a match," Robin said. "If the baby is, once its born we will use the umbilical cord and the placenta to get the stem cells for your bone marrow transplant."

"Aren't the chances of that pretty remote?" Lulu asked in a small voice.

"They are a little better than getting a match from the waiting list. Lulu, this is your last chance," Monica said. "We will find out in a few days. That leaves you only a month at the most."

A month.

Thirty days.

That is all that she has left, Johnny thought.

He glanced at her baby bump. It was only a tiny bump. He if didn't know, he would never think that she was pregnant. The baby must be really tiny. He didn't like this.

"What are the chances that the amino is going to hurt the baby?" Johnny asked.

"There is always some risk as in any medical procedure. It's remote," Robin said.

"We can also perform a DNA test if you want us to, Lulu," Monica said.

Lulu thought about it for a minute. "I want to wait until the baby is born to have the DNA tested."

"Okay, that we can do," Robin said. "We will be back in a few hours to give you some more blood."

The doctors left the room.

It was a routine, Lulu getting the transfusions. She didn't even flinch when they changed the needles in her arm either. Johnny had to look away each and every time. A big bad mobster was afraid of a tiny needle. She found it humorous.

"I am going to run to Kelly's to get some food. Do you want anything, Lu?"

"A large strawberry milkshake and a double cheeseburger, the baby isn't very hungry today."

"You still need to eat something healthy. I am getting you a cup of soup and a salad."

"Can you bring me an apple pie too?" Lulu asked, giving him her best sad puppy dog eyes.

"A whole pie?"

Lulu nodded. "Yup an entire pie. The baby just got a craving and some vanilla ice cream too."

Johnny arched an eyebrow at her. "The baby wants it, huh?" He blew a kiss at her. "I will see you soon, Lu."

* * *

Dante sat at the counter at Kelly's. He was moving around the food on his plate with a fork. He wasn't really hungry. He needed something to take his mind off of Lulu. He was only aloud to see her through the window of her hospital room. W watched as her flat belly grew into a baby bump. He was dying to talk to her. She refused to talk to him.

The door opened behind him, Johnny walked in. He stopped when he saw Dante sitting at the counter. Then he walked to the counter.

"Were you waiting here long?" Johnny muttered. "You need to stop. She doesn't want to see you. You ruined your chance. Stop coming by late at night and watch her sleep."

"The baby could be mine," Dante said. "I have a right."

"The baby has a better chance to be mine," Johnny argued. "We weren't very careful."

The girl behind the counter came over to Johnny he gave her the order.

"Just a heads up, Lulu and I chose some names for the baby," Johnny said.

"What are they?" Dante asked.

"That is going to be a secret. We are not telling anyone."

"I have a right to know…"

"No you don't!" Johnny stated. "Just leave her alone. She doesn't need you in her life right now. She doesn't need the extra stress."

"She doesn't have much time left, does she? It's been five months and they haven't found a donor yet," Dante said somberly. "I really want to…"

Johnny grabbed Dante by the collar, pulling him roughly off of the stool. "Don't you dare say it! She is not going to die. You hear me? She beat this once, she will beat this again."

"Are you willing to raise the baby in your world? The single father that is also a mob boss raising a newborn baby. You are going to paint a target on that kid's back for the rest of their life," Dante pointed out.

"And the first born grandchild of Sonny Corrinthos won't?" Johnny shot back. "The kid will be in more danger with you than he or she will be with me."

Johnny released his rival. The men stared at each other, debating what to say next when the girl handed Johnny a brown bag with his order inside. "Thank you," Johnny told the girl.

He turned back to Dante. "Stay away from Lulu, okay? I am sick of telling you that."

"I am not going anywhere," Dante promised. "If the baby is mine, I am here to stay."

We'll see about that, Johnny thought to himself.

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the wait!


	15. Chapter 15

**CA/N- Sorry about the wait. This one is short. It's ground work before the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15:**

Johnny was at the hospital bright and early the day of Lulu's amniocentesis. He never actually left her hospital room. He only left to get a really bad cup of coffee from the machine in the hallway. He spent the night on the chair in her room. He watched her fall asleep. She looked so peaceful no matter the battle that was raging inside of her body.

Today they were going to find out if their baby was going to be a match, to see if the baby would be able to save Lulu's life. IF the baby wasn't … he didn't want to go there. It would be too much. He just got her back in his life, he wasn't about to lose her.

Johnny didn't care how many laws he would break, he was going to find Lulu a bone marrow match.

She stirred. "Good morning," she greeted. "Were you here all night?"

Johnny nodded. "I was. I couldn't leave."

"I am glad that you are here. I don't know if I could do the amino alone," Lulu said.

"You are not alone, Lulu. I am here for you," Johnny firmly stated.

He really wanted to hug her. But he knew he couldn't.

The door opened, Monica and Robin came in. "Good morning, Lulu and Johnny," Robin greeted.

"Morning." Lulu greeted.

"Okay we are going to take up so you can get the test done. Johnny you are more than welcomed to come with us," Monica said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. How long will it be before we find out the results on the amino?"

"We are going to rush it. It may take a few hours," Robin stated. "Then we will know if the baby is a match for you or not."

"I can be there, right?" Johnny asked.

"Of course you can. We are going to do the test in here because Lulu needs a sterile environment. I don't want to risk her health by moving her somewhere else," Monica explained.

"What are we telling the family?" Johnny asked. "They might not be thrilled about this test considering the risk."

Robin shrugged. "I told them it was the normal routine testing."

Lulu nodded. "Okay, I don't want to worry them more than they already are."

"Ok," agreed Monica. "We will be back within half an hour to start the amino."

"We will see you then," Johnny said.

He turned back to Lulu after the doctors left the room. She had grown an ashy pale. "Lu, are you feeling okay?"

"I was just thinking that what if the baby isn't a match? Then all of this was for…"  
Lulu trailed off.

"Don't say that, Lulu," Johnny warned. "We have a little boy or girl that is so anxious to see their mommy that they want to come out early to save your life. You need to think positive thoughts."

Tear welled up in Lulu's eyes. "Okay."

Johnny squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Lu."

"We are going to begin soon, Lu," Monica said. "I won't tell your family anything until you want to me too."

"You can tell them as soon as the procedure is finished," Lulu said. "They might try and stop it if they find out that it's going on."

"Okay. Johnny you still want to be here, right?" Robin asked.

Johnny nodded. "Of course."

The procedure didn't take that long. Robin took the fluid that was taken from Lulu. "I am going to rush this to the lab. If all goes well, the baby can be born via C-section, and we can do the transplant by the end of the week."

"That soon?" Lulu asked. "Shouldn't we wait a little longer until the baby is a little bigger?"

"Lulu, there isn't a nice way to say this, so I am going to come out and say it," Robin began. "You are running out of time. Your last blood test didn't look that great. If the baby is a match, he or she will be born by the end of the week."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Johnny couldn't sleep. The next day was going to be the day that Lulu would finally get the amino. He snuck in the hospital in the middle of the night. He donned the protective gear and went in Lulu's room. She was fast asleep. She looked extremely pale.

He scooted a stool over to her bed. He looked at her baby bump. He longed to touch it. "In a few short hours I will find out that I am your father and you will be able to save your mommy's life."

A few hours later, Lulu woke up. Johnny was asleep, his head on the corner of her bed. She patted the back of his head. "Good morning," she greeted. "Have you been here long?"

Johnny rose and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have been here most of the night. I couldn't wait to see you this morning."

Lulu smiled. "Thank you for coming. I don't want to be in Monica and Robin's shoes when they tell my family what is going to happen."

"They will be upset that you didn't tell them yourself, but they will be happy if the baby turns out to be a match for you. Little Sophia or little Bobby will be their mother's savior. Just think about that."

Lulu sighed. "There is something else that we need to talk about," Lulu said.

"Lu, we talked about it. I don't care if I am the biological father or not. We are going to be raising the baby together," Johnny said.

The door swung open. "Good morning," Robin greeted. "I am going to be doing the procedure. Monica is with the rest of the family. Hopefully we will get the results from the lab in a few hours."

"And if the baby is a match, what then?" Johnny asked. "How soon will it before you perform the C-section?"

"It has to be soon. Lulu isn't getting any better," Robin said. "We might be performing the C-section as soon as tomorrow."

Lulu nodded. "Okay," she said in a small voice. "And Monica is letting my family know this?"

"_WHAT_?"

They heard Tracy's voice screeched across the hallway and in the waiting room. Lulu laughed. "I guess they know now. Tracy is going make her way here in a second or two."

"Better lock the door Robin," Johnny advised. "Any minute now, Tracy is going to storm in here and…"

Too late, the door opened and Tracy came in wearing the protective gear. "Lesley Lu Spencer, what the hell were you thinking having this procedure done alone?"

Johnny raised his hand. "Lulu isn't alone. I am here."

"You don't count. You are not her family, yet," Tracy snarled.

"Tracy," Robin began calmly. "We have to do this. The baby is the last resort. Lulu just waited until when the baby was old enough to survive out of the womb."

"You are testing if the baby is a match, now? What if the baby is? What then?" Tracy asked.

"Then we will deliver the baby by C-section and use the umbilical cord for the transplant," Robin explained. "If the baby is a match we will be doing the transplant after Lulu gets the round of chemo. We will be doing the transplant."

"I need a timeframe here, Robin," Tracy said.

"By the end of the week at the latest," Robin explained.

"What about a paternity test? I want the Spawn of Sonny out of Lulu's life," Tracy said.

"We can but I want to wait until the baby is stronger, since we are using the steam-cells from the baby for the transplant," Monica explained.

"I want to be here, too while Lulu is getting the amniocentesis," Tracy said. "She is my step-daughter and I love her."

"It's up to Lulu," Monica said as she returned back into Lulu's hospital room.

"It's fine," Lulu said. "I want Tracy to be here with me, too."

Epiphany wheeled in the medical supplies. "Here is everything that you need Dr. Quartermain."

"Thanks Nurse Johnson, we will begin shortly."

Tracy scooted a stool to the other side of Lulu's bed. Lulu looked over at her stepmother. For the first time Lulu noticed that Tracy looked scared.

The procedure didn't take that long as Lulu thought. Robin used a local anesthetic before she used the needle to withdraw the fluid around the baby. She took the needle, labeled it.

"Okay I am going to take this to the lab myself. In a few hours we will know if the baby is a match or not," Robin announced.

"Johnny, can I talk to my stepdaughter alone?" Tracy asked.

"Sure. I will walk Robin out. Can I get you anything from the cafeteria?" Johnny offered.

"Just some coffee for me," Tracy said. "Lu?"

"I am not hungry."

"You need to eat," Tracy chided. "Get her anything from the cafeteria. I will make her eat something."

"Make is googey and chocolately," Lulu said.

"Your wish is my command," Johnny smiled as he headed out the door with Robin.

Tracy turned to Lulu once they were out of the room. "Lulu, you could have told us what was happening. We would have been there for you from the moment that you knew it was a possibility of the baby being a match for you."

"I know, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," Lulu said. "I mean you were all against me carrying this baby because I was so sick."

"Lulu, if you didn't then there wouldn't be any hope of the baby being a match for your transplant. I am glad that you went through with the pregnancy in the long run."

* * *

Dante was sitting at the counter at Kelly's drinking a cup of coffee. The doors chimed and Lucky came in and sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. He gave a long order for takeout to the girl behind the counter.

"What is it?" Dante asked. "Is your sister okay?"

"Monica informed us this morning that Lulu is having an amniocentesis as we speak. It's not to determine who the father is. It's to find out if the baby would be a match for Lulu," Lucky explained.

"And Monica just told you that tidbit of info?" Dante asked.

"Apparently Lulu knew it was a possibility when the rest of us struck out on being a match. We will know by the end of the day if that little baby is a match for Lulu," Lucky said.

"What about finding out if I am the father or not, when we will be able to find that out?" Dante asked.

"The focus is finding Lulu is a match. If the baby is a match, they will educe labor and the baby will be born by the end of the week. Finding out who the father of the baby will be on the backburner for awhile."

"I had myself tested too, you know. I wasn't a match. I really wish I was. Maybe that would be a start for her to start to forgive me," Dante said.

"Well I am going to need some help to bring all this food I ordered back to the hospital," Lucky said. "You are more than welcome to wait and see if that little miracle baby will be a match for its mommy."

Dante finished the last of his coffee in one gulp. "Yes, I would love to come and see if that little baby will be a match."

Hours past, Johnny returned with some food for Lulu from the cafeteria. They were enjoying the chocolate pudding when the door flew open and an out of breath Robin came barreling. "I got the test results, Monica is telling the rest of the family."

Johnny interlaced his fingers with Lulu's. "Well doc," he began. "Is my baby a match for Lulu?"

"Yes, the baby is a match," Robin confirmed.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the wait, I started this then my laptop died!

Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Lulu wasn't sure that she was hearing Robin correctly. "The baby is a match? I thought that the chances of that were slim to none to have a parent/child match."

"Little Sophia or little Bobby wanted to help out their mommy," Johnny breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was ecstatic that the baby was a match but he was also frightened of the next step.

"What is the next step?" Lulu asked Robin. "How soon can I deliver?"

"You will deliver via C-section. The baby will be immediately be checked and taken to the Neonatal ICU. We will be using parts of the placenta and the umbilical cord for your transplant. While that is being prepared, you will be going through a round of high-dose chemo to kill off the rest of the bad bone marrow. In a few days we will be able to transplant the bone marrow to you," Robin explained.

Johnny was reeling. That was a lot of stuff that needed to happen in a short matter of time.

"Can I be in the delivery room?" Johnny asked. "I want to be there when the baby is born. I have to be there."

Robin nodded. "Of course you can be there. But you need to stay out of the way of the doctors."

"Thank you, Robin," Johnny said.

"Dr. Lee scheduled your procedure for tomorrow morning. She will be in later to go over the finer details of what is going to happen," Robin explained. "But I will also be in the delivery room."

"That soon?" Johnny asked.

"The sooner the better. Lulu doesn't have much time left if she doesn't go through the transplant. I am surprised that she lasted this long, to tell the truth."

"I am Spencer," Lulu smiled weakly. "We are fighters."

Monica came in the room. "I told the rest of the family. They are taking it surprising well."

Lulu smiled up at Johnny. "We are going to meet our baby tomorrow; I can't wait."

* * *

Lucky sneaked away from his family. He found a supply closet. He pulled out his phone, pressed a button and waited for the other person on the other line to answer. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I thought that you had a right to know. Lulu is having the C-section tomorrow morning. You might want to be here."

Dante sat at the counter at Kelly's. He closed the phone. "Can you make my order to go, Mike? I need to go to the hospital."

"Is everything alright with Lulu?"

"She is having a C-section tomorrow. I want to be there. There is a good chance that baby is mine."

* * *

The next morning came, Lulu woke up she was happy to see that Johnny spent the night in her room sleeping in the chair in her room. Lulu pressed her hands to her baby bump. "Hey there sweet baby, we are finally going to meet you today."

"Talking to the baby?" Johnny asked sleepily as he stretched.

"Yup, I can't wait to see him or her. I know it's going to be awhile before we can actually hold him or her."

Johnny got up and gingerly placed a hand to her belly. "Hey there," he began with his voice thick of emotion. "We will finally meet you. We might not be able to hold you for a bit, but your mommy and I love you."

The door creped open and Monica, Robin, and Dr. Lee came in. "We are ready for you upstairs," Robin said.

Johnny wiped away some tears that were beginning to form. "We are ready."

A few minutes later, they were all in the operating room. Johnny dressed completely in protective gear sat on a stool by Lulu's head as she lay on the table. He kissed the top of her head, but the surgical mask was the only thing that actually touched her head. The nurses rolled in an incubator that would be the baby's home for the forcible future.

The anesthesiologist began to administer the local anesthetic.

"This is going to begin soon," he said before moving aside.

A few minutes later, Dr. Lee, Robin, and Monica came in. "Okay Lulu," Dr. Lee began. "As soon as the baby is out, we will clean him or her up and immediately place the baby in the incubator. Once you are out of recovery, you may be able to see the baby. That will take some doing on our part considering you have to be in a sterile environment."

Lulu nodded, her lower body began to go numb as the meds took effect. "I would love to see the baby before I have my transplant."

Johnny smoothed Lulu's head. "I can't wait to meet our child."

The waiting room on the maternity floor was filled with Spencers and Quartermains. Tracy paced anxiously around the room.

"Will you stop?" Edward demanded. "You are making me seasick. You should be more anxious, you are going to be a grandmother again."

"Step-Grandmother," Tracy corrected.

The elevator doors opened and a person stepped out. Tracy glared at the person. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I might be the father. I want to be there when my son or daughter is born," Dante explained.

"Fine," Tracy snarled. "Sit in the corner and don't speak unless spoken to. Got that, Detective?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dante replied as he made his way to an empty chair in the corner. "I don't say a word."

Johnny carefully held Lulu's hand. He was vigilant not to hold it too tightly to give her any more bruises. "You are doing great, Lu. The baby will be here soon."

"You're not mad that I continued with the pregnancy?" Lulu asked, looking up at him.

"Lulu, we already had this conversation on numerous occasions." Johnny stroked her head with his other hand. "I am good with it."

"That's good because you two have a little girl," Dr. Lee announced.

"Sophia Rose," Lulu breathed as Johnny clipped the cord.

"One pound-eight ounces," the nurse said as she weighed Sophia.

Johnny looked at the little Sophia as the nurse gently wiped her clean. He knew that the baby was going to be tiny. He never anticipated seeing her to be so tiny. Sophia looked like she would be able to fit in the palm of his hand.

After Sophia was cleaned up she was immediately put in the incubation and wheeled out of the room on her way to the NICU.

"Okay, Johnny I am sure that her family wants an update. We are going to get the material ready to make the transplant," Robin said. "You will be able to see Lulu later, back in her room."

Johnny bent to kiss the top of Lulu's head. "See you soon, Lu. I am about to go into the lion's den."

AS he exited the room and headed down the hallway he could hear Tracy's voice above everyone else's. He took a deep breath as he entered the waiting room. "It's a girl. We named her Sophia Rose."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"When can I see Lulu?" Tracy asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. You need to ask Monica or Robin that."

"How does the baby look?" Nikolas asked.

Johnny choked back some emotion. "She is so tiny. Sophia Rose is barely over a pound. She is in the NICU, getting all sorts of tests run on her."

"So you just named her without consulting me?" Dante demanded. "I think I had a right to be consulted on the name, she could be my daughter too."

"This isn't the time or place to have this discussing, Dante," Tracy said. "I think that you need to leave before something happens that you will regret."

Dante got up and stalked over to the elevator. "Don't think this is over by a long shot."

Johnny waited until the elevator doors closed before he continued. "She is really tiny. She can fit in the palm of my hand."

"If little Sophia Rose is anything like her mother, she is one hell of a fighter," Nikolas commented.

* * *

A few hours later, Johnny was allowed to visit his daughter. He stood before an incubator that held his tiny little Sophia Rose in the NICU. Her eyes were taped shut. She had all sort of tubes and wires coming out of her. She only wore a tiny diaper and a pink knit hat. He placed his hand on top of the incubator, he felt his heart swell. "Hey there sweet baby, your mommy sends her love. If she could she would be here. As soon as she is healthy enough I am going to bring her to see you. For the time being you have me and many, many other family members that are going to shower you with all the love."

"Hey Johnny," Monica greeted coming into the NICU. "Lulu is out of recovery. The umbilical cord and placenta are in the lab, and I got Sophia Rose's labs back. She is okay for the time being."

"How is Lulu?" Johnny asked, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"She is still a little groggy. She really wants to see her daughter but that is not a good idea right now. She is going to get the Chemo the day after tomorrow then a day after that she is going to get the transplant."

"Okay," Johnny said. "I …"

"Want to know when is the soonest you can get a paternity test?" Monica asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Sophia Rose is my daughter either way. I would just want to know if Falconari is going to be in our lives or not."

"It's too soon. I want to wait until Sophia Rose is a little stronger. She doesn't need us to be poking and prodding her more than we are already doing."

Behind them, someone knocked on the glass wall. Johnny looked over his shoulder to see Dante standing in the hallway much to his dismay.

"Want me to call security or Alice?" Monica asked.

"No. I can handle this. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course," Monica answered.

Johnny stepped out into the hall. "Why are you still here? You are not wanted here."

Dante shoved some papers in Johnny's chest. "That is a court order demanding a DNA sample for the paternity test."

Johnny let the papers drop to the floor. "That is not going to happen, Falconari," he growled.

"Like hell it is. I got a judge's order to make it happen. It will take some of the umbilical cord to make it…"

"It's not going to happen since they are using the umbilical cord for Lulu's transplant. If you demand to use that, she is not going to get the transplant and she is going to die. You have seen her; she doesn't have much time left. _IF_ and I mean there is a major _IF_ that Sophia Rose is your child, do you really want her to find out that you selfishly kept her mother from having life-saving surgery?"

Dante shook his head. "No, I just want to know if she is mine or no."

"We will find out. But not just yet."

"Fine," Dante grumbled. "I am not going away. If she is my daughter, I plan to be in her life."

Dante then stalked away.

Johnny returned to his daughter's side. "Like hell, Falconari. It would be over my dead body before I allow you anywhere near Lulu."

"Dante," Robin said from behind him. "Lulu is in her room and she wants to see you."

"Sure. I would love to see her too; I have to tell her about our little girl. How hard she is fighting to live," Johnny stated, holding out his smartphone. "I took a picture of the baby to show Lulu."

"She would appreciate that," Tracy said coming off the elevator. "Can I see my step-granddaughter, now Monica?"

Monica came out of the NICU to greet her sister-in-law. "Sure. Just a warning she is a tiny little thing."

"So we have been warned. I would love to see her anyway," Tracy said.

"Okay, I will take you to her."

* * *

Johnny practically sprinted to Lulu's room. After donning the protective gear, he went in her room. Lulu looked exhausted as she lay in her bed. "Hey, baby," he greeted. "Our little girl is getting all the attention that a little baby could want. Tracy and Monica are with her right now."

"I would have loved to see her more," Lulu said. "I just want to hold her."

"This will have to do." Johnny held out his phone with a picture of their daughter on it. "She is the most popular baby in the NICU."

Lulu took the phone from him, staring at the photo. "She is so tiny. But she is beautiful."

"She is tiny but a fighter, like her mother," Johnny said.

"Was you- know-who there?" Lulu asked.

Johnny sighed. "He was. He thought that he would be the father so he was here. I kicked him out a little bit ago."

"He won't go away until we get the DNA test done," Lulu said.

"It might be awhile. They want to wait until Sophia Rose is stronger before they do the test."

"Then we will know for sure."

Johnny shook his head. "Lulu, I told you before, if Falconari is Sophia Rose's biological father, I still would consider her my daughter. I love her so much already."

"I love her too. As soon as they do the transplant and I am well enough to go see her, I will. I want to see my little girl in person."

Johnny took the phone from her. "I will be taking a lot of pictures of her. We will have to a room dedicated to all the pictures we are going to take. She might as well get used to getting her picture taken."

"We made a good looking kid," Lulu smiled as they both gazed at their daughter.

Johnny kissed the top of her head. "We sure did."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hoping for some scenes to help get the creative juices flowing but since they paired Johnny with Carly (double ewww) I decided to update this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Lulu was set to get the round of chemo a few days after she gave birth and the transplant was going to be done shortly thereafter. When Johnny wasn't at her bedside, he was at Sophia Rose's. When he wasn't at each one, he hired some plain clothed muscle to keep a certain pesky detective away. Hiring the muscle paid off almost instantly as he caught Dante trying to sneak into the NICU. Dante was thrown out of the hospital. He hasn't tried to get into the NICU; he stood at the window watching the baby that he thought was his.

Johnny couldn't wait until Sophia Rose was healthy enough to get the DNA test and they will be rid of Dante forever once the test proved that Johnny was her father.

"Good morning," Johnny greeted as he entered Lulu's hospital room. "I just got back from seeing our daughter, she gained a half ounce."

Lulu smiled. "I can't wait until I get to hold her."

Johnny handed her his phone that contained the newest photos of their daughter Lulu looked through them. "She is getting bigger. I can't wait to get out of here," she said.

"The nursery is almost done. I hope you will like it, I was kind of flying blind on what you wanted," Johnny stated. "And I bought out the entire baby department of multiple stores. Sophia Rose will be the best dressed baby when she is healthy enough to leave here."

"What about…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her question.

"He is handled. He is not allowed to be in the NICU since he is not family and my name is on the birth certificate. He still watches her through the window, but I have a few men around who will beat his ass if he steps in the room even for a second."

There was a knock at the door and both Monica and Robin came in followed by a few nurses wheeling in a machine. "It's time for your chemo. Johnny you are able to stay with her if you want. It's going to be a few hours."

Johnny scooted a stool over to Lulu's bed. "I will be here. Can one of you stay by Sophia Rose? I don't want her to be alone while I am in here with Lulu."

"Already taken care of, Tracy is with her," Monica reassured them. "Edward and Alice will be there, too. Don't worry he won't get near her."

Johnny watched as Robin and the nurses attached tubes and wires carefully to Lulu's arms.

"This will be awhile and Lulu might fall asleep from the drugs," Monica warned. "You might be the only one awake."

Johnny shrugged. "I don't care; Lulu looks cute while she is sleeping anyway." He reached for the remote. "Besides there is a_ Rambo _marathon on today, that I would like to watch."

Lulu groaned. "Rambo? You know I don't like those kinds of movies"

Johnny laughed. "You will be out cold, you don't get a vote. Once we get out of here you get to choose what movies we watch for a month."

"Six," Lulu countered.

"Six?"

Johnny loved how Lulu was planning for their future. "Alright, six months, baby."

Lulu felt the drugs take effect and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Johnny carefully placed her hand in his. "I will be here for you every step of the way, for you and the baby. Once we get out of here, I am going to make it official."

Johnny reached into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box. He opened the lid a large diamond ring was nestled inside. "But this isn't the place to ask you the most important question. I will wait until we get home."

* * *

Dante watched through the window of the NICU of the little baby that he thought was his fight for her life. He was very aware of the hulk of a man that was nearby watching him like a hawk.

"Why are you still here?" Tracy demanded as she came to the NICU. "I thought that Lulu made it clear that she doesn't want you to be here."

Dante pointed to Sophia Rose. "What if she is mine? Are you going to feel bad that you kept me away from my own daughter?"

"She is not yours," Tracy scoffed.

"So you want Lulu to have a child with a mobster than me?" Dante asked. "I thought that you hated Johnny."

"I hate you more," Tracy countered. "Johnny is better for her and the baby. You should leave and never come back. We will take care of Lulu."

"You caused that little girl nothing but pain," Edward said coming up to them. "Now Lulu has a little girl of her own stay away from them or we will have Alexis have some restraining orders drawn up."

"I am not leaving," Dante stated firmly.

"Suit yourself but this is the closest you are going to get to Sophia Rose. I see that Johnny hired some muscle to beat your ass if you step in that room. Alice is around here too and she has my approval to drop kick you down an elevator shaft."

"Duly noted," Dante grumbled. "How is Lulu anyway?"

"She is getting the chemo now and the transplant is tomorrow," Tracy said against her better judgment.

Dante's eyes went back to the tiny baby. "Can you at least tell me how the baby is doing?"

Tracy sighed. "She is slowly gaining weight but she does have a long road ahead of her."

"I want to be a part of the baby's life, if she is mine," Dante said quietly.

"That is up to Lulu and Johnny, legally they are the parents," Edward stated. "Personally, I think that Lulu could do better than the reprobate but he is better than you. I can bride a judge to state the same in a court of law."

"So everyone thinks Johnny is better for Lulu than me," Dante muttered. "Good to know where a law abiding detective stands with a mobster."

"I think you better leave now, Dante," Tracy said. "Lulu wouldn't want you to be here. And that muscle over there, is just itching for you to make a false move so he can pound you."

"I will be back tomorrow," Dante promised. "And every day after that." He walked to the elevator and headed out.

"You know Tracy, I could bribe a judge or the lab technician once Lulu and the little baby are well enough to have the DNA test done," Edward offered. "Then we will be rid of the spawn of Corinthos for the rest of our lives."

"Who says, that I didn't have the ball moving in that court?" Tracy said. "Once they tests are done and if they have the answer we don't want, it will be taken care of."

* * *

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Monica was reading the latest of Lulu's tests, when Johnny came up to the nurses' station with some food he got from Kelly's for Lulu. She must have been sick of eating hospital food for months and months on end.

After she fell asleep from the drugs that she was given he wanted to have something hardy to eat when she woke up. He snuck out and hoped that she will be still sleeping when came back.

"Are those Lu's latest results?" he asked. "She isn't awake yet is she?"

"She is still out." Monica closed the file. "You know very well that I can't disclose that information to a non-family member, sorry Johnny."

"I know that, I was just wondering if it will be safe for her to see the baby before she has the transplant. She only has seen Sophia Rose in pictures," Johnny said.

"Lulu has no immune system at the moment. The chemo killed it, so it wouldn't be wise for her to go to the NICU." Monica said. "But I can see what I can do about having Sophia Rose incubator and all to go and see her mommy."

Johnny smiled. "That's great! Do me a favor, don't tell Lulu. I want it to be a surprise. I am going to give her some of this food. It's just some soup to settle her stomach."

Monica sniffed the air. "Kelly's? It's better than the stuff she's been eating. I am also including the contraband food you brought her the other times."

"Thanks Dr. Q. I will be in Lulu's room."

* * *

Lulu was awake and watching a talk show by the time he donned the protective gear and entered her room. "You're awake," he stated.

"Are you disappointed?" Lulu asked.

"I was hoping that you would be still sleeping. I brought you some food, you must be starving, and you were sleeping for hours."

Lulu sniffed the air. "I can't really smell anything. What did you get?"

Johnny set the bag on the table and wheeled it over to Lulu's bed. "I got you some chicken soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"No chili cheese fries?" Lulu pouted, as she opened the bag.

Johnny sighed as he sat down. "Lu, you were pumped full of dangerous chemicals for hours. I don't think your stomach could take Kelley's chili cheese fries, no one's normal stomach can take those fries. Once you are better, I will get you a double order."

Lulu set the container of soup on the table and dug for a plastic spoon. "Promise?" she asked.

Johnny nodded. "Of course I promise."

"How is our daughter?" Lulu asked.

The sound of the door opening stopped Johnny from answering. Instead he smiled. "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Monica was wheeling the incubator in the room. "Hey Lulu, someone wants to finally meet you."

Lulu's smile the moment she saw the incubator was something that was going stick with him for the rest of his life. She looked so happy seeing Sophia Rose for the first time.

Monica placed the incubator on the side of the bed that Johnny was sitting at so they both can see their daughter. "I give you some family time. I will be right outside if you need me."

Lulu reached a shaky hand and placed it on the top of the incubator. "Hey there sweet girl," she breathed. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she finally got to see the tiny little baby she put her life on the line to bring into the world. "She's so small," she whispered.

"She is gaining weight like a champ," Johnny beamed. "It might not be too long before she is able to get out of this contraption."

"She has your nose," Lulu noticed.

"She has your eyes," Johnny shared. "You can't tell now because the doctors taped her eyes shut to protect them. I saw them when she was born, and from the looks of it, she is going to be a blond, just like her mommy."

"We made something so beautiful," Lulu breathed. "Have you ever seen such a cute baby?"

"We sure did make something great," Johnny beamed. "I am going to have to clean my gun collection when she brings dates home when she gets older."

Lulu giggled. It sounded like music to Johnny's ears. She hadn't laughed in a long time. Johnny so wanted to pull Lulu into his arms and kiss her. He would just have to make up for lost time when she made a full recovery and was out of the hospital that she called home for the last six months.

"Thank you for bringing her into see me," Lulu said. "The pictures were great but I wanted to see her with my own eyes before I got the transplant."

"Monica brought her in," Johnny corrected.

"But you had something to do with it," Lulu pointed out.

"You know me so well, Lu," he said. "I can't get anything by you. I wanted to bring you to see Sophia Rose; Monica said that was out of the question, so we compromised on this. I hope that you approve."

"I do, and if I can kiss you right now, I will," Lulu said. "This is the nicest thing that anyone had done with me. And think everyone wanted me to terminate the pregnancy and wait for a donor to be available and it turned out to be the baby that everyone wanted me to get rid of was the one that saved my life."

"We will wait to tell Sophia Rose that when she is old enough to understand it," Johnny cautioned.

"I like it that you are already planning our future, I didn't want to think anything past when I gave birth. I didn't want to get my hopes up."

The tiny velvet box he had been carrying around in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton. He so wanted to profess his undying love to Lulu and that he wanted to marry her. It wasn't the right time. He needed to wait until the transplant was complete and Lulu was finally home from the hospital.

"The transplant is tomorrow, right?" Johnny asked. "After that, we need to have a long conversation."

"About what?" Lulu asked.

"For starters, where are you going to live after you get out of here? I got a bigger place and my men are working on the nursery as we speak."

Lulu couldn't help but laugh. "So your guys put down a gun and picked up a paintbrush?"

"You should have seen them trying to put the crib and changing table together," Johnny kidded. "I even made them buy baby supplies and baby clothes. They got back at me when they bought some baby clothes with trucks and super heroes on them."

"I can't wait to see the nursery. Is that your way to ask me to move in with you?" Lulu asked.

"Your apartment with Maxie is too small for you two and the baby. If you go back to the Quartermaines, they might not let me see you when you are released, even though they thawed towards me a little bit. Alice will so kick my ass," Johnny reasoned. "So will you move in with me after you are finally released from this place? Don't say it's moving too fast, we made a baby; we need to be a family. Please Lulu; say that you will move in with me. "

"Of course I will move in with you, I love you. I love our baby."

There was a knock and Monica returned with Robin. "We are here to take the baby back upstairs and have a brief conversation with you before you get the bone marrow transplant tomorrow, what you can expect," Robin explained.

"It's rather simple," Monica began. The stem cells will be delivered into your bloodstream through a tube called a central venous catheter. The process is similar to getting a blood transfusion. The stem cells travel through the blood into the bone marrow. In a day or two we will see if the transplant was successful."

"If it is successful when she will be able to leave this place?" Johnny asked. "What the risks of the transplant? We never discussed that."

"All medical procedures have risk," Robin asked. "This is a transplant after all; there is always a risk that the graft won't take."

"And what if it doesn't? What then?" Johnny asked. "We ran out of people that could be her match."

"Johnny," Lulu said softly. "Stop thinking like that. I am going to be okay."

"Think positive," Monica said. "The procedure will be done here in your room; we can bring down Sophia Rose again if you want."

"We would love that," Lulu said. "Thank you."

"We will see you tomorrow morning, Lulu. Get some sleep."

They watched as the doctors wheeled Sophia Rose's incubator out the room.

"Tomorrow," Lulu stated.

"Tomorrow is going to be a first step to the rest of our lives together," Johnny said.

* * *

Read and Review!

5


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

Johnny watched as Monica and Robin prepped Lulu for the transplant. She was still giddy from the visit she had with their daughter. "When I am done here, I want you to see Sophia Rose and take a lot of pictures," Lulu told Johnny.

"I am already on it, don't worry, Lu," Johnny assured her. "Tracy is up there with her as we speak."

"I think Tracy likes Sophia Rose more than Brook Lynn, already," Lulu stated.

"You got that right, we all do," Monica echoed. "Edward wants to give you a baby gift, but he is waiting until both of you are out of here to give it to you."

"If it's like the silver spoon he and Lila gave my mother after I was born, it could be interesting," Lulu kidded.

"They got you a silver spoon?" Johnny asked. "That seems like something Edward would do."

Monica shrugged, "What can we say; we got a soft spot for Lulu, always have. That reminds me, Alice is setting up your old room for you and Sophia Rose until you find a place to stay. You are welcome to visit anytime Johnny."

"She does have one, with me," Johnny said. "The nursery is all finished. All it needs is to have Sophia Rose there."

"Speaking about homecomings, Sophia Rose is getting strong enough so we can actually collect DNA for the paternity test," Monica stated. "We can find out the results soon and we will be rid of the Spawn of Sonny forever."

"If it is done soon I don't want any unauthorized people in the lab, knowing Dante he probably has one of Sonny's minions lurking to get into the lab and change the results saying that Dante is the father," Johnny said.

"We got it covered," Robin reassured them. "No one that doesn't work for the hospital would be even allowed on that floor during the time they are performing the test."

Lulu let out a sigh of relief. "Good," she said as she settled back in her hospital bed. "I am ready for the transplant."

Monica finished the final touches. "It's all done. We will be back to check on you two later, just sit back and let your little one's cells help you."

She and Robin left the room. Lulu began humming the theme to _Gilligan's Island_. Johnny laughed. If she was getting her since of humor back, she was going to be okay.

He took her hand in his. "That was a nice offer of Monica, letting you go back to the Quatermain mansion."

"Are you kidding? They love me. The numerous times they kicked my Dad and Tracy out of the mansion, they told me I could stay. In more ways they have been more of a family to me than my own."

Johnny watched as Lulu received the transplant. "I can't believe that is transplant is so simple, you are getting it through an IV."

"Finding the match is the most difficult part," Lulu said.

"Fair warning, I am going to spoil our daughter to death. She is the one that saved you. I am going to be a pushover, if she wants a pony, I am going to buy her ten," Johnny smiled. "She wants a new outfit; I will buy out the entire store."

"So I have to be bad cop? And I was going to teach her how to pick a lock and hotwire a car," Lulu teased.

"You can teach her that, too" Johnny said. "She is going to be versatile. She is going to as beautiful as her mother and has her sense of business from me..."

"Shh," Lulu hushed. "We have a long time to figure out who Sophia Rose is going to be like. Right now, let's get through this transplant."

Johnny patted her hand. "One hurtle down, a few more to go."

* * *

Dante got off the elevator on the NICU floor. From the gossip from the nurses he overheard while he was pretending to make a phone call from a payphone, he knew Lulu was getting her transplant. Johnny would be with her without a doubt that means he wouldn't be guarding Sophia Rose like Fort Knox.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tracy's voice boomed. "I thought that we made it abundantly clear that you are not welcome here."

Tracy stood outside of the NICU, in front of the windows watching her step-granddaughter.

"I have a right to be here," Dante argued. "She still could be mine."

Tracy scoffed. "That is highly unlikely. She has more of Johnny's features than yours."

"I guess we will find out the truth once she is strong enough to take the test. I will be in her life if she is mine," Dante stated.

"We will see about that," Tracy said. "You can look, but you can't go in."

"Fine," Dante grumbled as he watched the tiny baby in the incubator.

"She is better off with Johnny. You know that, right?" Tracy began.

"So I have been told," Dante grumbled. "If the baby is mine, I want to be in her life."

"For all our sakes, I hope Johnny is the father," Tracy said. "You have five minutes before I have security boot you out."

"Thank you, Tracy. This means a lot to me," Dante stated.

"I am going to be down the hall, no funny stuff," Tracy warned.

Dante pressed his nose against the glass to get a better look at the tiny baby. "Hey sweet baby," he began. "I guess in a few days or so we are going to find out if I am really your daddy or not."

* * *

Johnny slipped out of Lulu's room after the procedure was finished, and she fell asleep. He wanted to update the massive amount of people in the waiting room on her condition.

"The procedure just finished," he announced. "She is sleeping right now."

"When will we know if the transplant takes?" Nikolas asked as Monica and Robin approached them.

"Within twenty-four hours," Robin said.

"And if it's successful, when can Lulu go home?" Lucky asked.

"A week or so," Robin said. "We are optimistic; she got the transplant just in time. Another day or so, we would be having an entirely different conversation."

"Are you telling us that Lulu was literally forty-eight hours away from dying?" Nikolas asked, getting a little emotional.

"Let's not think about that," Monica said. "We need to focus on Lulu's recovery."

"Alfred is making up a room in the East Wing for her and the baby," Nikolas commented. "She and Sophia Rose are going to stay with me for the time being."

Johnny bit his tongue. He really wanted to let the rest of Lulu's family where she was going to stay after she got out the hospital. "That is a nice offer, but she has her choice of places to stay after she gets out of here. We should let her decide where she wants to stay."

"That little girl has gone through hell in the past few months," Edward stated. "She is going to stay with us, her family."

Nikolas cleared his throat. "I am her brother; I am her family, too."

"Nonsense, we have been more of a family to Lulu over the years than you and her other brother had ever had," Edward continued.

If Lulu knew about the Quatermains and her brothers fighting over where she was going to live after she got out of General Hospital she was going to love it.

"We need to let Lulu decide," Johnny repeated.

"When are you able to perform the DNA test on Sophia Rose?" Lucky asked, changing the subject.

"A few more days," Monica stated. "She is getting stronger and stronger each day."

"Then we will know for sure that the Spawn of Sonny didn't procreate with Lulu? Good, we have enough Corinthos' running around this town. We don't need anymore," Edward commented.

Everyone in the waiting room laughed.

* * *

Johnny left the waiting room to go up to the NICU to see his daughter and update her on Lulu's progress. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dante standing outside, looking through the window.

"I thought that we made it clear that you are not welcome here," he stated.

Dante sighed. "Are you and Tracy tag-teaming? She said those exact same words."

Johnny crossed his arm over his chest. He thought it would be a cold day in hell when he agreed with Tracy Quatermain on something. "You should go."

"Tracy gave me five minutes, it isn't up yet," Dante protested.

"It is now. Leave," Johnny spat.

"I won't be so easily to get rid of once the DNA test proves that Sophia Rose is mine. I am going to be in her life," Dante vowed. "Like it or not."

"Like I said before, the kid has an extremely good chance being mine," Johnny said. "It really won't matter to me if she isn't. She is my daughter no matter what."

Dante clinched his fist. He really wanted to deck Johnny for saying that. It wouldn't be a good idea; he would have been banned from seeing the baby and maybe even banned from the hospital.

"I better go before I do something I will regret later," Dante said instead.

"You do that," Johnny said. "Don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out."

Dante stalked away. Johnny waited until he got on the elevator until he went to the window. "Hey sweet baby," Johnny said softly. "Your mother is doing great; she might even be able to see you here in a few days. After that there is something else we need to overcome, once that is finally finished, we will be finally rid of Dante Falconari once and for all."

Read and review!

6


End file.
